The Legend of the Mort de Vert: The Return
by roselin
Summary: "Long ago when the earth was just beginning...to create a backup plan for the earth if ever there came a time when it was so uninhabitable that nothing could survive..." Warning OOC and 1 OC
1. Prolouge

**AN: I own nothing!**

Prologue

Long ago when the earth was just beginning the Grand Creator, Time, and someone known only as 'The Lady' came together to create a backup plan for the earth if ever there came a time when it was so uninhabitable that nothing could survive not even the tiniest amoeba. The Grand Creator constructed the foundation for this back up and called it Mort de Vert. Where the sky was green and everything floated and was made of what is now known to be ectoplasm. Time deciding that she needed someone to take on some of her duties made herself a son from the ectoplasm and called him Clockwork. After Clockwork, the grand creator made Nocturne, Vortex, Undergrowth, Frostbite, and a few others.

Now some may wonder what 'The Lady' was supposed to do; well she was to choose a being to rule these new creatures that would care for the earthlings when the earth could no longer support them and was working to renew itself. As one could travel through time and space in the Mort de Vert she chose a fair and just king as well as his most loyal knight from just after they had been killed by the king's son. She then went further into the future and found a fair and just warden, Walker, to help keep the Kings laws. When it was all set up and these new beings understood their purpose; the Grand Creator decided that not just these who were chosen and made should be allowed to become part of this new race, which by then had called themselves ghosts, but all should be allowed the chance. This was a bit of a blessing and a curse as it allowed for new inhabitants to help care for the earthlings when the time came but also invited unsavory characters to be a part this new ghost world.

In an attempt to keep things from going south fast the king made two intrinsic laws: 1) No contracts, laws, or regulations may be made without the Grand Creator, 'The Lady' or the true king present; and 2) All ghosts are to protect and care for a ghostling until its third deathday when a mentor will be chosen and/or assigned and then it becomes the mentors job to care for the ghostling until its hundredth deathday. After these came additional laws (like the human laws of Walkers time) to help keep the Mort de Vert safe. Soon the fair and just king was going to be forced into a botched "soul merge" by his once son. Fortunately the king had just made the decision to have his consciousness be reincarnated before the merge could allow for his son to completely takeover his body; thus creating Pariah Dark, tyrant of all ghosts and the start of the corruption of all ghosts.

It took ten hundred years for the ancient ghosts, the very first ghosts, to gather enough power to put Pariah in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Leaving the Mort de Vert without a ruler and in anarchy. At this time 'The Lady' had started her own reincarnation cycle as she was only mortal and so hence unable to pick the next successor. As such the Grand Creator and Time fabricated a temporary ruling council known as the Observants. Now the reason the king had been selected by 'The Lady' in the first place is because when the Grand Creator builds things he gives them free will. Which isn't horrible on its own but then those beings and things have the possibility to take that free will and become tainted and greedy and lose sight of their goals. With the creation of the Observants came the rest of the corruption of the ghosts. Now that's not to say many didn't try to resist the debauchery but it still formed in either their appearance as was the case with Frostbite and Pandora or in that they couldn't perform their "obsession" ,as it came to be known, to its fullest or in its spirit; point in case Clockwork, Walker, and Skulker. The Observants made many contracts and laws in the time after Pariah's imprisonment but they didn't do it in the presence of the Grand Creator, as both the true king and 'The Lady' were out of the picture for the time being, making those contracts null and void but without anyone to really call them out on it the contracts and laws had to be upheld.

Now Clockwork being Clockwork couldn't stand the Observants after a few hundred years or so. So when a human girl caught his fancy he duplicated himself and left the duplicate to distract the Observants while he went to court the young female. Unbeknownst to most of the Mort de Vert if a ghost and human have children the end result is ,what is now known as, a halfa but until the child comes in contact with a ton of ectoplasm it remains a human. This applies regardless of which species is which gender. Needless to say when the Observants found out Clockwork's trick they wanted to end both the young woman, and the child she carried. Clockwork foresaw this possibility creating a plan for he and his chosen that had already been implemented. The plan was he would hide her in a different time and place far from her original one so that by the time the Observants had found her she would have already had the child and there would have been nothing they could do to be rid of them.

Only problems?

1) When the Observants couldn't find the woman and child they forbade Clockwork from seeing them and made a contract that stated that Clockwork could not intervene in time anymore unless they asked it of him which went against his "original purpose".

2)Clockwork didn't count on his lover dying in childbirth leaving his young son to be an 'orphan' by human standards.

Just before the Observants new contract and creed went into effect Clockwork did one last thing for his son; he took him to a time where his mother had been reincarnated as the daughter of two ghost hunters and left his son who he had named Daniel, as his mother had wanted, on the porch of the ghost hunters, the Fentons, doorstep.

Fast forward fifteen years to the present where our story begins with the groan of a woman waking up in what was once the Mort de Vert but is now the Ghost Zone...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... Yeah last chap I just wanted to get up and nearly forgot the disclaimer...hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else that is recognizeable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

Unknown POV

"Ugh did anyone catch the number for the bus that hit me?" The young woman groaned as she woke from her blackout. Getting up she looked around and saw a green sky with purple doors and grey islands floating everywhere.

_What am I doing here? I know that this place is Mort de Vert but it looks so different... and I only know that because I remember THAT particular past life... Really all I want is to go home...  
><em>While trying to figure out which part of Mort de Vert she's in, another being spots her and is shocked into paralysis...

Walker POV

I was on my daily patrol when my real world contraband radar went off. I followed it and what should I find but an unconscious young woman. I stayed back just to observer her (some old instinct from my human days as well as some of the fog from the last few thousand years lifting) when she starts waking up and grumbling to herself. I'm not close enough to hear what she says but as she gets up I recognize her and go still as a statue not even realizing that as I stood there I mumbled just loud enough for her to hear "your...ladyship?"

She whipped around fast enough to get whiplash.

"Wa..l...ker? Is that you Walker?" As stunned as I was I couldn't answer her. Not at first, but when she came over and was waving her hand in my face I was finally able to snap out of it waving off her hand.

"Yes it's me."

"My you've changed. Since when are you an almost skeleton dressed to the nines in white? Last I checked you hated that particular color because so many people thought that 'whites' were higher than everyone else and you didn't think that fair."

"A lot's changed since then, milady."And as I looked at her I realized she had changed too. _I had always thought her to be one of the Grand Creators immortal children; never changing and always there and she just wanted no part of us after she had done her part. Guess I was wrong._

As I was thinking she spoke up.

"What happened? I know I left you all in good hands and I returned at least twice a year for three years after everything was in place. Then I died, reincarnated and forgot." She was looking at me in earnest and as I watched her I felt more and more of the fog that I'd been in dissipate.

"Pariah Dark happened first. He tried to do a botched soul merge with the King but before that could be completed, as near as any of us can tell, the King moved on to be reincarnated."As I said this she looked devastated. I then told her about how Clockwork and the others sealed Pariah in the sarcophagus of forever sleep and then the Grand Creator's decision, with Time's help, to create the council of Observants.

"PLEASE tell me that they didn't. Tell me you're joking. I don't care what you say just tell me they didn't create a ruling council, regardless of how temporary it is/was, knowing that it would most likely become corrupt, tainting everyone else further than what Pariah ever did." All I could do was stare solemnly at her. She sighed and turned her head. When she looked back there was a determination in her eyes that I'd only seen once before and that was when she was first convincing me to come with her to the Zone.

"First things first lets get you back to yourself and then off to Clockworks to see what can be done to do damage control..."

The Young Woman's POV

After I told Walker we needed to get him back to himself and then go see Clockwork, I reach over to touch his hand to bring back the fair and just Walker I know; when, as soon as I reach for him, he collapses. As I catch him I watch him transform into his old self in appearance. Not a second after his transformation is finished he wakes and has a look of total desolation as he whispers "What have I done? I broke one of the very first and basic laws of the Zone (here I give him a questioning look)." He looks up and sees me and immediately bows as low as possible.

"Milady, I have done unspeakable wrongs to your memory and others please forgive me!" I look down at this broken man and my heart tears in two.

"As far as I'm concerned all is forgiven my dear friend. And quit all that honor stuff sure at one point I was the lady and she is now one facet of my personality but I'm not her so call me Lynn. Please." I say as I try to bring his face up to look at mine and have him stand.

"As you wish." He says as he finally climbs to his feet. I look at him and make a decision if that's how all of the beings I helped to come to be are going to react after being brought back from their taint I don't care how long I have to stay here; I'll stay until they no longer feel as much pain as I can see right this minute.

"Come on, Walker let's head to Clockworks now."

"If I'm calling you Lynn; you should call me James."

"Alright."

After that we headed to Clockworks.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other recognizable thing.**

* * *

><p>Ch 2<p>

Clockwork POV (Clockworks castle)

Looking into one of my time mirrors I watch as my son (to the Observants my ward) is about to battle Skulker. Again. _How many times will it take to get into his head that Daniel is just going to stick him in the thermos? I'm not sure who to feel more sorry for my son or Skulker...  
><em>While switching between timelines to make sure time is on the best course possible,I see I'm due a visit from Walker. As if called by the thought he appeared, but with a surprising guest. There are only four people who can surprise me due to my being 'master of all time': my mother, time herself; the Grand Creator(GC); 'The Lady' and my son. As I would have seen my son; mother isn't due for a visit anytime soon; and the voice I hear as they head this way is feminine I'm going to say it is 'The Lady'. Judging by how she's talking with Walker, I'd say she's ticked at mother and the GC. _Well this should be fun and she'll be even happier with me for not being with my son like I should be._ _Joy_.

Walker's POV (on the way to Clockworks)

After I told Lynn to call me James, she looked at me expectantly; it took a few seconds due to still being depressed about breaking ghost code but then I realized she wanted me to lead the way. As we walked she asked me to go into detail about these 'wrongs' I've claimed to have done.

"Well to start with I don't think there isn't one ghost since the Observants took power that hasn't been in my prison. Then there's the fact that instead of helping and protecting the newest ghostling like I should and not punishing those who did the same as me. There's also turning an entire town against the new ghostling."

" I have got to hear this. How did you manage that? Overshadow almost the entire town with your goons the make it look like the ghostling did some horrendous act like kidnap the mayor?" At my sheepish look, she stared in disbelief.

"Really? I mean com'on James even if you weren't yourself you could have done better than the old 'mayor kidnapping' bit." I just nod and try to think of something to get off the topic as I figure we've still got another five to ten minutes before we reach Clockworks.

"So is there anything you want to know that isn't about my past transgressions in the last few centuries?"

"Nice segue there...but yes there is quite a bit like what did you mean by 'the Zone' earlier and last I remember GC was still trying to come up with a name for you all..."

I tell Lynn that 'the Zone' is short for the Ghost Zone and that that is the newest name for Mort de Vert. " It's called the ghost zone now because we decided that since we were dead we should be called ghosts a few millenniums back. Then the humans found us and explaining 'the Mort de Vert' became a mouthful and it began to feel less like the majesty it once was. Any more questions that I might have an answer too?"

She answered in the negative and we went into a silent contemplation. When next I looked up we were at Clockworks. I cleared my throat to let Lynn know we were there when she started asking me why I thought GC and Time decided that we needed a temporary new ruling council when there was already ghosts that could have formed it. I was just about to answer when...

Lynn's POV(during the silence)

Well now that I have some information I need to order my thoughts and be prepared to ask Clockwork my questions. _Aaaaaaaaannnnnnndddd now I sound like Ariel. Greeeeaaaaaaaaatttttt! _

I was just about to ask how much longer we had to go when I heard James about to clear his throat and asked what his thoughts were on the decision to create the Observants in as polite a tone as I could because just the thought of the corrupt council made me frustrated beyond reason. He was just about to respond when another voice answered "They were just trying to help your ladyship."

"Clockwork you know better than to call me by title but as you don't know my current name yet you're forgiven but do so again and I will slap you. My current name is Lynn by the by."

"Of course. So what brings you and Walker to my citadel this fine day?"

James told him that if he already knew the answer as he knows everything why would he ask, besides "I need to apologize to you and to that Punk, Phantom. You because he's your ward and him cause he's a new ghostling actually I'd like to propose as compensation on behalf of all the ghosts that he's battled, with the notable exception of Pariah Dark, for fighting him that we all spend until his fifth and a half death day helping to protect and teach him the ways of the ghosts."

Clockwork found that agreeable and as I was present drew up the contract and we all signed it making it official.

"Speaking of contracts might I get a hold of the ones between you and the Observants, Clockwork?" When Clockwork presented the contracts to me and I read them,just to know what I was about to destroy, I nearly blew a fuse. What I did next I'm not exactly proud of but I'm not repentant of it either. I tore the contracts to shreds had Clockwork get me a metal trash bin threw the shreds in and torched em with a match...

"What? My sister is a pyromaniac. I confiscated the match book form her at lunch cause she was grounded from all fire creating things and electronics due to unfinished chores. I'll just get her a new book when I get back...if I get back but I'll worry about that later for now..."

Both men beside me looked a bit concerned for my mental health and for what was to happen next; when the most ironic thing happened: an Observant (as I was later told) walked in...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom or any thug else recognizable **

* * *

><p>Ch 3<p>

Walker's POV (moments before Observant walks in)

I watched in concern as Lynn torched the contracts and explained where she got the match from. Then the most horrific and ironic thing that could happen did; An observant came in demanding to know why their contracts with Clockwork had just turned to dust. When it noticed Lynn it started screaming about 'Clockwork interfering' and 'what is she doing here?' Seeing Lynn about to blow a fuse, I quickly grabbed her before she could do something she might regret; like completely annihilate the being in front her. Surprisingly all she did was turn to Clockwork to ask for a containment device. For whatever reason Clockwork had quit paying attention to the disaster at hand after the Observant's demand and had turned to his time mirrors.

"I have a pair of cuffs and a rope in my pocket that I'll get you if you promise not to move until I've gotten them out." She looked at me with this saccharin smile and agreed; as I got them out I made sure to keep an eye on her because that smile worried me greatly. Once I had the cuffs and rope in my hands I brought them out of my pocket and went to hand them to Lynn. She then pulled the same maneuver that she did when I first found her and had the Observant cuffed and had tied the rope to the cuffs like a leash. Just as I was about to ask what she thought she was doing when Clockwork interrupted.

Lynn POV (moments after the Observant enters)

"Clockwork! Why have all our contracts with turned to dust?" The thing that just walked in is an Observant? As it looks around it finally notices me and starts demanding even more questions of Clockwork. _Why the nerve of that... that... Ugh... Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh if it's the last thing I do with my time here I'll see these 'Observants' destroyed._ Just as that murderous thought crossed my mind I feel James grab me to attempt to keep me from going over to the infernal creature and at least giving it a good head bashing. "Hey, Clockwork, do you have a containment device?"

Looking over I see Clockwork is ignoring the rest of the world and instead James answers and sets the conditions to his releasing of me. I agreed in my sweetest tone all the while keeping track of the Observant who had frozen at my inquiry about the containment device. After James handed me the cuffs and rope I immediately restrained the still frozen Observant and got ready to haul it off to some dark part of the ghost zone when Clockwork said something about his son being in trouble. "If that's the case lets go get your son but first where to stash this _**Stain**_ on existence?"

Clockworks response was to bring 'his employer' with us and hand it over to either his son's foster parents or something called GIW. I didn't care which or what it meant but the Observant did because it started fighting back or tried to anyhow. Walker was too surprised that Clockwork had a son and just stared while Clockwork froze the time around the Observant and we headed out.

Clockwork POV (when the Observant enters)

_Oh joy one of my employers well Lynn will deal with it. For now I need to check up on that fight seeing as I can now intervene as needed like I'm supposed too and not just by the Observants' 'request'._

Looking in my time mirrors I see that Daniel has finished his fight and is now headed home. I look ahead to see what paths might be taken. Looking at those paths I began to worry because they all included his adoptive parents telling him about being adopted with only one or two ending well. I turned around and nearly laughed at what I saw. Lynn had the Observant cuffed and with a leash and shocked into paralysis. "Lynn, Walker there's a small issue that's come up with my son..." Lynn interrupts me part way through saying we should go help him but first she wanted to know where to put the observant. I simply told her to bring it and we'd leave it with one of the ghost hunters. Walker all this time is standing shocked and unable to move while the Observant starts to try to free itself. After freezing the time around it, we head off to the human plane.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I felt like doing another update today...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything recognizeable. **

* * *

><p>Ch 4<p>

Walker POV (right after the observant gets tied up)

Just as I was about to ask what Lynn thought she was doing tying up an Observant; Clockwork interrupted saying something about having a son and that son being in trouble. _He has a SON?! WHO could it be and why aren't they living with him? Clockwork is the type that would have his child living with him so something must have happened but what?_

While I was having a minor melt down Clockwork and Lynn had decided to go help his son and to drag the Observant with them. By the time they were ready to leave I had gotten over most of my shock and had decided to join them on their trip. _Besides I apologize to the Punk if we go to the human world; might as well get it over with and maybe get some answers..._

Clockwork POV (on the way to the human world)

"So how is it you have a son and who is he?" Before I could answer Lynn told Walker that I had just as much right to have a family as anyone and any one who tries to take that right away can burn to death for all she cares (here she glared at the Observant). Then she went on to say that even though she read the contracts before she destroyed them (here the Observant's eyes widened and he tried to sputter out an indignant response to that but he was still trapped in time and couldn't so we ignored him) she had no idea who my son was. I just smiled at the two and kept going. I spaced out for awhile thinking about what it means now that I'm no longer forced to only be a mentor to my son and if he would like to stay with me for a while then I heard...

"...Seriously Clockwork who's your son?"

"And why isn't he living with you?"

"You will see who my son is in time, besides I already gave you a clue. As for why he isn't living with me..." I turned and pointed to our 'guest' (read prisoner) and continued on. Now some may wonder why I didn't just make a portal to the human realm; the reason is twofold: 1) Lynn needed to know there was a permanent way to and from the ghost zone and 2) I didn't want to worry about the Observant possibly breaking free of the timestop. As we neared the Fenton portal Lynn asked where it was we were going I was about to respond when Skulker came through...

Lynn POV (after Walker asks his questions)

"You realize of course that Clockwork has just as much a right to have a family as everyone else and it is wrong for any one to attempt to take that away and those who do try should burn to death for it. As for who Clockwork's son is I wouldn't know even having read those contracts I destroyed. As the Observants didn't know they couldn't for bade Clockwork from seeing his son by name."

We then looked to Clockwork to see if he would answer and the smug bastard just smiled, he smiled. He had the audacity to smile and keep moving. So instead I asked Walker why we should leave the Observant to these GIW people. I would have asked about the adoptive parents but I thought it would be pointless seeing as we didn't know who the son is and hence didn't know the parents..._though that might help Walker figure out who this ghost is... Oh wait he's talking to me..._

"Sorry would you mind repeating that I got lost in my thoughts hehe..."

"I said the GIW is an American government ghost hunting agency also known as the Guys in White and have threatened to capture Clockwork's mentee and use him for really painful experiments. Only reason I know is because the Punk told us at the Christmas truce after the fiasco with Ghostwriter..."

"You'll have to tell me that story sometime but for now... Clockwork hey Clockwork seriously Clockwork who's your son?"

"And why isn't he living with you?"

Clockwork just told us we'd find out in time who his son is and that the Observants were to blame for the separation between him and his son. As we got closer to our apparent destination I asked where we were going and it seemed like Clockwork was about to answer when Skulker appeared from a portal.

Danny POV (just before Skulker 'comes for his pelt')

I was just getting out of the detention I got for skipping second period with Lancer (to take care of old boxy) when my ghost sense went off. _Thank goodness Sam and Tuck already left for my house and took my backpack with them. _I ran to the nearest alley, making sure there was no one to see me transform, and turned from nerdy Danny Fenton to heroic Danny Phantom, at least appearance wise. I flew up to start looking for which ghost was attacking now; when I heard a strange sound. Luckily I have fast reflexes after two and a half years of ghost fighting because that strange sound was one of Skulkers missiles.

"I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed ghost child!"

"Fat chance metal butt!"

Today had been an easy day as far as ghost fighting (only the Box Ghost!) so I had the energy to really go all out and just freeze Skulker before he could do much and suck him into the thermos Jazz forced me to carry in my ghost form today. _Sometimes I swear it's like she's my mother instead of Maddie... I really need to get out of the habit of calling my parents by their first names... It could blow my cover one of these days..._

As I flew home I got this foreboding feeling that my parents were going to do something that would change my life. When I got home I noticed that Jazz's car was on the street like she had just gotten home and was in a rush. I walked through the door and noticed that while my backpack was on the couch my friends were nowhere to be seen and heard whispers coming from the kitchen. I move toward there cause I'm hungry and it's on the way to the lab. As soon as I walk through the door it goes silent in the kitchen not even Jack is talking. _There I go again..._

"Sweetie would you mind sitting down and talking with us for a bit?" I sat down because Ma-mom sounded like she was about to cry which is never good because Ma-mom rarely cries.

"Sweetie we're going to tell you something that may be a bit hard to swallow but we hope you understand why we waited until now to tell you..."

"Yeah Dann-o we just wanted what was best for you and to protect you. (_Protect me? Protect me from what? Besides ghosts..._)"

"What we're trying to say is that it isn't easy for us to say this either maybe it would be easier to show you..."

Maddie pulls this basket out along with my baby blanket and two notes one that was obviously for my parents and one for me?

"What's this have to do with anything?"

"Well, Sweetie, it has to do with the fact that you're adopted."

"WHAT?!"

I look at them and realize that it kinda makes sense seeing as I don't look much like either one and it would explain why I don't sound like Jack either. _I'm not as clueless as people seem to think I am...also I have more of a slight Russian accent to my speech patterns than the rest even though I don't remember ever having been to Russia. Sometimes I think I hear Jazz have it but I think that's just me..._

"The letter is for you if you want to read it."

"Maybe later would you mind if I went for a walk you were right this is a lot to take in."

Maddie agreed and after I walked out the front door I went to the alley next to Fentonworks and phased into the basement to empty the thermos then went for a flight around town.

Then out of nowhere a missile came at me.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: so I feel really really nice today and decided I'd put up another chap. ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything that is recognizabl.**

* * *

><p>Ch 5<p>

Skulker POV (in the thermos)

_Since when has the ghost child been so powerful as to immediately freeze his opponent? Usually he tries to wear us down before he captures us... What do I care? All I should be thinking about is my next attempt to get his head on my wall..._ While making my plans I could just barely hear what sounded like a conversation.

"Sweetie...(_the halfa's mother?_)you're adopted."

_And now I feel slightly bad for Phantom..._

The next thing I know I'm in the ghost zone staring at a very strange sight...

Walker POV (when Skulker comes through the portal)

Just as Clockwork is about to answer Lynn's question Skulker comes through the portal. When Skulker is through he stops and stares; I imagine because our little group makes quite the sight. Some how we made it here without anyone seeing us; I think we can blame/thank Clockwork for that. Lynn becoming uncomfortable with the silence between us and Skulker says something about us not having a gag for the Observant so Clockwork put it in a timestop. This appears to knock Skulker out of whatever shock he was in because he shook his head then turned to me.

"If you are about to go fight the ghost child I wouldn't because he just found out he's adopted."

At that Clockwork said to "send them to my castle" and bolted off through the portal, Lynn not far behind him dragging the Observant along with her. Knowing what he was talking about I grab my notebook and pen from my pocket and write a quick note to Bullet to gather up all the ghosts that have fought the Punk except Pariah Dark and have them meet at Clockworks tower and to have Skulker help him.

I hand the note to Skulker telling him to take it to Bullet then head on my way to catch up.  
>By the time I catch up I find Lynn glaring at and lecturing the humans and Clockwork trying to comfort a distraught Phantom acting his ghost age for once. I decide to let the humans be and float over to Clockwork and the Punk...<p>

Clockwork POV (after bolting from the Ghost Zone)

_Dang it! It's after this that the timelines turn for the worst unless I get there quickly._ The scene I come across when I finally can see Daniel is dire: the GIW and his adoptive parents have him cornered while the rest of the towns people watch. All of a sudden Daniel looks up and the next thing I know I have an armful of scared and distraught ghostling. "Shush youngling, all is as it should be. It will be ok youngling."

With Daniel still shaking in my arms and trying to hide beneath my cloak I turn to see what else is going on and am suddenly glad I'm not human. Lynn looks like she's about to take the Observant, gut it and then throw the guts at the crowd. If she wasn't mad before she is now...

_Oh look Walker finally showed up..._

As Walker floated over Daniel seemed to try to hide in my cloak even more. "Why'd you take off so fast?"

"Later for now let's get Lynn and get out of here. I have to explain some things to Daniel and then..." I got cut off by a feminine pain filled scream...

Lynn POV (just after Clockwork flies off)

Once I got into the human world I would have crashed to the floor if it weren't for the fact that I could access the wings of my Fae form. Now to explain what I mean by that is that because I remember my past life as 'The Lady' who was Fae some of her characteristics are still ingrained into me. In this case her wings are apart of my soul and can manifest on me physically when needed. So I flew off after Clockwork (Observant still in hand) not bothering to look around at my surroundings. It took a bit but once I caught up to Clockwork and watched what happened with the young ghostling, who unless I'm mistaken is his son, I my temper blew sky high.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!"

Everyone down below cringed at my bellow. They looked at me and some got ready to fire I just dodged and yelled at them some more about only shooting things that attack first or anything that looked like the Observant behind me.

"What is your problem? I mean shooting at someone who obviously isn't attacking is just plain stupid. It's like inviting a pregnant mouse into your house when you don't have any mice then buying a cat to get rid of the infestation of mice. And besides that the ghostling you were just about to shoot seemed to be panicked and ready to fall a part at a moments notice did it ever occur to you knuckle heads that he just wanted to be left alone?"

Most of the towns people were agreeing with me and what I said had caused the hunters to stop shooting at me so I could stand and lecture them. I barely realized that Walker had finally joined Clockwork; when I felt a pain in my wing and screamed while falling toward the earth at an alarming rate...

Danny POV (after dodging the missile)

I looked up to where the missile was coming from and saw none other than the GIW. I know it's completely illogical and stupid but I started to panic and had the distinct urge to cry and find Clockwork. I just shrugged it off to finding out I was adopted. So I ran/flew. I ran as fast as I could and didn't look back. They started shooting at me as we went through the town and then I heard my adoptive parents join in the chase. My urge to run crying to Clockwork got worse; I ignored it for now. I was just about to phase through a building when I noticed it had a ghost shield. I turned around and saw I was basically cornered. Then as if he knew I that I was in trouble I couldn't get out of (he probably did he is the master of all time...) Clockwork showed up.

I didn't think I just flew over and past the hunters shooting at me and into Clockwork's arms and tried to hide my face in his cape while I cried. _What the heck?! I'm 15 I shouldn't be crying just because I was chased and shot at; it happens most days! Something must be wrong with me..._

As I was thinking this Clockwork tried to comfort me it was almost working too. Then Walker showed up and I was about to panic more when Clockwork told me all was fine. I was too distracted by Clockwork but when a loud pain filled scream hit my ears I looked up just in time to see Walker save some girl who had been...shot in the wing and was dragging an Observant with her? Once Walker set her down softly on the ground and made sure her wound wouldn't kill her he turned to see who shot her then he went to start shouting at the GIW because it was one of their guns smoking; when next thing I know we're all at Clockworks with the girl on a cot and nearly all my enemies around us. _This probably won't end well for me I just know it_.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sooo I don't think I've said this, actually I know I haven't, but this is my first published multi-fic and yeah... Also if anyone is interested I'm working on what will be a set of holiday one-shots for this story... (also I'm horrid at spelling and sometimes am so far off the mark that spellchecker cant identify the word for that I apologize...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything recognizable...**

* * *

><p>Ch 6<p>

Skulker POV (after Walker leaves)

_WHERE DOES HE GET OFF WITH MAKING ME HIS MESSENGER? I'm half tempted to not deliver it...but his prison, where Bullet most likely is, is on the way to my island so I might as well drop it off..._

Once I got there and found Bullet I got the great (not great) surprise of being asked to help round up all the ghosts the ghost child has ever fought aside from Pariah and send them to Clockworks.

"I'm only doing this because it appeals to my obsession. (Bullet nodded.) I have a question. Do you know why Walker would be traveling with Clockwork, a human female, and what looked like an Observant tied up?"

"No idea. Let's just get this over with and meet up at the Clocktower. I'll head toward Nocturne's if you take Piondexter's."

"Fine."

With that we split off and slowly made our way to the Clocktower.

Once there all we could do was wait.

Walker POV (after the scream)

I had a feeling of dread as turned around and saw Lynn falling. I didn't think, I didn't freeze, I flew like the devil himself was at my heels and just barely caught her before she was a splat on the ground. As I laid her gently on the ground, I noticed she was unconscious and was bleeding ectoplasm profusely from her wing. _I'll have to ask her about that later..._ I turn to see who shot at her so I can ask them why when I see smoke coming off the barrel of one of the GIW's guns. Knowing that the GIW would have thought her a ghost.

_Those...those...Idiotic-No-Good-Low-Down-Good-For-Nothing BASTARDS. I don't care that they thought her a ghost, I don't care that they thought she was a threat because they thought she was a ghost; I care that they would PURPOSEFULLY SHOOT AT SOMETHING THAT WASN'T HARMING THEM AND THEN EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LAW ENFORCEMENT!_

I get ready to either start yelling or blasting the bastards when all of a sudden I'm at Clockworks with every ghost that's ever fought the Punk looking at me with fright. I take a deep breathe and turn to check on Lynn. While I'm doing that I as calmly as I can tell Clockwork I hate when he does things like that. I also notice the Observant's still with us.

"Hey Punk you got one of those stupid thermoses on you?"

"Yeah"

"Could I borrow it for a second?"

"Sure...?"

He hands me the thermos and I suck the Observant into it and cap the thing then hand it back to the punk. I hear a gasp.

"What he was already tied up and in a timestop. This way Clockwork doesn't have to keep the timestop going and we don't have to worry about it causing trouble if it some how got out."

That seems to cause a silence to fall. I do all that without looking because something strange has happened: her wound has now transferred to her back ,rather than her wings which have disappeared? I start cussing up storm and trying to keep her from bleeding out because even though it wasn't fatal on her wings, it can cause some major damage on her back.

"Any one here know first aid?"

I get a bunch of negative responses but surprisingly (or I guess not so surprisingly; since it is his obsession to help/protect people) the Punk comes over and says that while he isn't sure it will work he can try something with his ice powers that will at least stop the bleeding long enough for someone to go get Frostbite or someone else with first aid knowledge and get back. I send Bullet and pray he gets here fast.

Clockwork POV (after they arrive at his tower.)

As soon as I've started time again I notice that Skulker and Bullet have done what they were asked and all of my sons enemies are standing around us. Daniel seems frightened even more so I just hold him and ignore Walker's complaining about not getting to blast the GIW. When Walker asks for the thermos Daniel has I let him go. Then I move to my time mirrors and see that Lynn will be fine but Daniel will have many questions so I prepare for the most likely questions he'll ask. After Frostbite arrives and takes Lynn to another room to fix her up, Walker turns to Daniel and says thanks before bowing and apologizing for fighting him he then turns to the other ghosts and tells them that they must do the same. They look at him and ask why.

"Because he has made a contract with me that he and all of you will help me care for Daniel until after his fifth deathday but before his sixth to make up for not doing so like the laws say."

They all grumble but agree to it seeing as how the contract is official. Daniel then asks about the laws and why he was acting like he was two. I let Walker answer and turn to my time mirrors to see what is going on in the human world and prepare for what is to come.

Lynn POV (after she blacks out)

_Ugh...why can't I open my eyes? What happened? Why am I in so much pain? And why does my back feel cold?_

I try to sit up but feel someone push me down gently and tell me it's okay I just have to quit moving or I'll make it worse. Then I black out again.

Danny POV (after he volunteers to help)

After Walker sends Bullet to get Frostbite he looks devastated at not being able to be more help.

"Hey, um, do you want to help? Cause I need someone to deal with her shirt so I can get to the wound then I need someone to push her down if she wakes up she so she won't make things worse. "

Walker sets to work and by the time I'm finished talking her shirt is out of the way and Walker is sitting there holding her hand and watching for signs of movement. I go over and start trying to stop the bleeding.

"Um, I know this is probably going to bite me in the butt later but who is this girl and why are you being so nice?"

"She is the reincarnation of 'The Lady' and I'm being 'so nice' as you put it cause she helped me remember some things."

As he says this the girl starts trying to move he tells her to quiet down and that everything was going to be ok. I was going to ask another question when:

"Hey Walker why're we here and what's up with the human?"

Just as Walker was going to explain Bullet and Frostbite enter. Walker has Frostbite take the girl away to finish healing her and the turns to me says thanks for helping and then bows, actually BOWS, and apologizes for fighting me these past two years. Then he turns to the others and forces them to do the same because of some contract? Or that's what Clockwork said anyway...

"Um not that I don't appreciate the thought but why? Where in the your law book does it say anything about helping me? And why do I have the urge to hide behind Clockwork like I'm two?"

"Well Punk it's because it needed to be done. As for the law, the law isn't specifically about you but all ghostlings. It says that all ghosts are to protect and help any ghostling who hasn't reached their third deathday. And that's probably why you've been acting like you're two."

I nod my understanding. After that Walker dismisses the others and goes off to find Frostbite to check on the girl. I turn to Clockwork to start questioning him and stop because the look on his face can only mean there is pain to come.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 7<p>

Meanwhile in the human world... (After Clockwork stops time)

The ghost hunters were preparing for the worst when in the blink of an eye all of the ghosts disappeared and none of the ghost detecting equipment was picking up anything.

"What happened? I could have sworn that white ghost was going to blast us to bits..." Agent O said everyone else just stepped away from him and his partners and began to question even more just how concerned the GIW were with the public's safety.

"Well whatever happened Jack and I need to get home. We just had a family meeting and Danny didn't respond to it too well neither did Jazz for that matter now that I think on it...*gasp* Jack we were so focused on Danny that we almost missed Jazz's reaction and I think Danny missed her completely!"

As the Fenton parents turned to leave they were stopped by Sam and Tucker asking about what was wrong with Danny and Jazz.

"Oh dears, I'm sure Danny and Jazz would rather tell you themselves. While we don't know where Danny went Jazz said she was going to go to the library for...something..."

And with that the Fenton parents went home to wait for their children. Sam and Tucker headed towards the library to find Jazz and maybe get some answers. After that the rest of the crowd dispersed because there was nothing happening.

Library, Jazz POV (after revelation of Danny's adoption)

_How could it be possible? I remember mom being pregnant with Danny. Or at least I think I do... It doesn't help that I keep having flashbacks that I know I never experienced but also know actually happened. Like living in Russia. I've never even been to Russia! And besides that the clothes look like they're from World War II! Am I going insane? Let's see what the psych books have to say..._

As I was reading about how the subconscious sometimes manifests itself in the form of dreams and what they can mean I was startled by a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa take it easy there Jazz it's just us; Sam and Tucker."

I let out a sigh of relief and ask what it is they need. They say they want to find out what's wrong with Danny and me.

"I can't tell you what's wrong with Danny 'cause I think he should tell you which means I can't tell you about half the reason I'm freaking out but I can tell you the other half."

They just nod and motion for me to continue. I tell them about having memories that aren't mine but at the same time are and that that's why I'm here in the library looking in the psych section to see if I can find out what these mean.

"Sounds to me like you're remembering a past life or lives."

Tucker and I just stared at Sam for a bit. Then she explained about how she had been reading a book called _The Mummy_ and the main female protagonist was a reincarnation of someone and would get flashbacks of the persons life and sometimes act like them. I was about to ask her to explain in detail what happened to the character when this stuff happened but all of a sudden we're in a room filled and made with gears. I see Danny off to the side next to a ghost with a purple cloak that I could have sworn I'd seen somewhere before.

_**Flashback  
>I see a man come up to me with a worried look in his eye.<br>"Izzy we have to get you out of here and to a different time line" the man says in a heavy Russian accent. I feel myself nod.**_

**_And I'm back to the present._**

Off to the other side is Walker getting yelled at by some human girl who looks no older than me and what looks like a giant yeti laughing his head off. _This should be interesting..._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. I also do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Ch 8<p>

Danny's POV (after Walker leaves)

I turn to Clockwork to start questioning him and stop because the look on his face can only mean there is pain to come.

It's a look of one that's seen the death of something dear to him more than once.

"Clockwork are you okay?"

"I'm fine youngling just looking at the challenges that are debating on whether I should bring your sister here or not."

That really doesn't bode well. I mean he wants to drag Jazz here this must be big.

"Why do you want to bring Jazz here?"

He says that it's so he only has to explain things once. I was about to tell him to go ahead and do it; when Frostbite comes in with Walker and that strange girl, who is yelling at Walker, trailing behind him.

"Great One it is good to see you."

I return the pleasantries and then ask why Walker's getting yelled at.

"Hahahaha hahahaha Great One, Walker is getting yelled at because he has treated 'The Lady' like she is glass and will break at any moment even though all she needs to do is not go to the human world for a few days and she'll be fine."

"I keep telling you Frostbite my name is Lynn. I'm only the reincarnation of 'The Lady' nothing more. Clockwork you better have a good reason for rushing into things earlier because I didn't want to get shot at and as a side effect of you running off I ran off and then got mad at the humans so in a roundabout way it's your fault I got shot! As for you James I'm fine so quit babying me!"

This Lynn person seems to not quite be over her wound yet but I wanna hear why Clockwork had rushed anywhere so I let it go.

But just before anyone can answer Jazz, Sam and Tucker all appear in the middle of the room.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys but how did you get here?"

Everyone replies with they don't know and then Lynn gets a strange look in her eye and turns to Clockwork.

"Oh, Clockwork tell me you didn't. Tell me didn't do what I think you did."

All Clockwork does is blink at her then he looks like he has reached the same conclusion as Lynn.

"Well what would you have had me done? I couldn't move her to another part of the time stream to keep her safe without doing that!"

"You could have given her one of those things hanging on the wall to wear or anything besides _**THAT!**__**"**_

I look around and notice I'm not the only one who's completely lost so I ask what they're talking about. Clockwork says that it has to do with what he was going to explain anyhow and asks that we let him start from the beginning. We motion for him to go on and he starts telling us about how the ghost zone was made and how Pariah Dark and the Observants came to be.

"That's all fine and dandy but how does this relate to yours and Lynn's conversation and you had said you would tell Lynn and me who your son was."

"I was just getting there, Walker if you had been patient.  
>As I was saying a few hundred years after the Observants came to be; I grew tired of their games and just wanted to do as my 'Obsession' asked of me. So when I saw my chance I took it. I made a duplicate to distract 'my employers' and headed to the human world Russia 1875 to be specific. There I met a young teen called Izabella who I had seen in my time mirrors would grow to be a wonderful woman. I took the form of a teenaged male and befriended Izabella.<br>"I would bring her flowers and I would teach her to read. I would tell her stories of what life might be like in the future. She shared with me her hopes and dreams. She would bring me new mittens and scarves that her mother would have her make. A few years later we fell in love; she was only but 19 years old and I took the form of a man the age of twenty. Her parents found our union agreeable and so a year later we married. By this time the Observants were growing suspicious that something was up because my duplicate had just been doing as told and not arguing as I had been before I found Izabella. Just before we were married I told Izabella (Izzy) what exactly I was and what would happen if she chose to stay with me. She only asked me if I loved her any less because of the circumstances. I told her no and she still agreed to marry me. After two years of marriage the Observants found out what had happened and I had found out Izzy was with child.

"When I came home that evening after finding out the Observants knew; I told her it was time I had to move her to a new timeline. She already knew there would be a time where I would have to do that and possibly leave her forever. So, with tears in her eyes she told me what should have been happy news; she was pregnant with our first child.

"With a heavy heart, I moved her to a new time line specifically, Russia do this I had to give Izzy some of my ghost powers so that she would be able to stay in the set time otherwise the Observants would have found and killed her and the child; I couldn't let that happen. I was able to stay with her until she died giving birth to our son who I named Daniil as his mother wanted. I then took the child even further in time to when his mother had been reincarnated into the daughter of two ghost hunters. As a last good bye I left two notes: one to his new parents asking that they keep his first name and take good care of him. The second a note to him detailing everything about how he came to be and that he was always being watched over and loved."

I stared at Clockwork in shock. I think everyone was in shock. No correction everyone but Lynn and Jazz were. It seemed the two of them had figured it all out long before Clockwork said that.

"After that I was forced to 'never see him again' by the Observants. As no one but I knew who he was that became a moot point."

Lynn just kinda glared at Clock-Dad's smug smile at the loophole he had made.

"Well at least now I know why I kept having Flashbacks that were mine but not at the same time."

Lynn while not shocked looked kinda dazed as Clock-Dad looked at Jazz with a sheepish grin.

Walker POV (after Jazz talks about Flashbacks)

_The PUNK is CLOCKWORK'S SON!? That just gives that contract a whole new meaning...wait a second_...

"How can he be less than three deathdays old if he's your son? That would mean he had always been half ghost which would mean that he'd be closer to his human age..."

Lynn answers by saying that had the Punk been allowed to stay with Clockwork I would be right and the Punk would be closer to sixteen deathdays old than three. _I feel a 'but' coming... _But..._what did I tell ya?_...Because the Observants intervened and Phantom wasn't introduced to a ton of ectoplasm his ghost side stayed dormant until he came into contact with a ton of ectoplasm stimulating his ghost genes. Making him closer to three deathdays than his near sixteen human years.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this..."

Phantom had apparently gotten over his shock because the next thing he did was go over to Clockwork and-  
>Was interrupted by the door to Clockwork's Clocktower being banged open...<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else that is recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 9<p>

Clockwork POV (just before Team Phantom arrives)

I was still deciding whether or not to bring Jasmine here while Daniil was talking to Frostbite and Lynn was yelling about something when much to my surprise the object of my thoughts and my son's two friends showed up. _Well I guess that brings the number of people who can surprise me up a number or two..._

While I was thinking Daniil said something about wondering how they got there and no one knew. Then Lynn had the bright idea that it might have something to do with me sharing my ghost powers with Jasmine's previous life and then Lynn started yelling at me for it. After that everyone wanted to know what we were talking about so I explained how the ghost zone came to be and then the whole thing with Pariah Dark and the Observants. Walker then interrupted asking what that had to do with mine and Lynn's conversation and my son. I told him to be patient and proceeded with how Daniil came to be and why he was left to the Fentons. I then very smugly told everyone about my loophole to the Observants demands. Then Jasmine said something about my explanation giving reason to Flashbacks she'd been having dazing Lynn probably because Lynn had figured that it wouldn't have happened in the first place.  
>Lynn apparently knocks out of her daze when Walker voices a question about how Daniil can be only three deathdays old because she beats me to answering him.<p>

"Had Daniil been allowed to stay with Clockwork then you're absolutely right James; Daniil would be closer to his human age but as he was not exposed to a ton of ectoplasm until recently he is only just barely three deathdays old."

After that Daniil said something about one good thing coming from this and started to move toward me when the door banged open and in walked another observant. This time before any of the humans could do anything Walker and I restrained Lynn and Jasmine while Frostbite grabbed Samantha and the boys just stood there.

_I'm glad I'm not that Observant right now because it looks like all three of the girls are going to tear him to shreds for interrupting Daniil... On second thought I wish we had thought ahead and let the girls claw him to death because I'm not sure I like the look they're giving us...  
><em>  
>Lynn POV (after the Observant walks in)<p>

I'm just about to run over and give the-thing-that-doesn't-deserve-a-name a 'brand new look on life' when Walker grabs me. I absently note that the other girls, who are just as angry, at the interrupted, what seemed to be a, blossoming family moment, are restrained as well.

"Walker, dear, have you heard the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, if you you don't let go of me RIGHT NOW THEN YOU WILL LEARN THE MEANING OF THAT PHRASE PERSONALLY!"

"Letting go now..."

I swear I could hear him think women are scary... _Just for that I ought to make good on my promise but as he did let me go so I won't... Yet..._

Off to the side I just barely hear Daniil's adopted sister say something about the same thing happening to Clockwork if he didn't let her go. _I'm kind of glad Frostbite can't be threatened by Daniil's friend because the Observants are going to be mad at me and once they find out about Daniil's sister they won't be happy with her either. Regardless of the fact that she's a different person from her past life. I've found that people who hated you in a past life don't care that you're basically a different person they still hate your present self and want you dead... This way at least one of the women in the room can support Daniil, without having to worry too much about having a bounty on her head, when the time comes that the Observants try to destroy him and his family and anyone else in their way_.

It seems that while I was thinking Daniil's sister has taken the lead and used what looks like a modified version of a cat o' nine tails and the contraption has electrocuted the-thing-that-doesn't-deserve-a-name and the 'thing' is out for the count.

"Hey Daniil?"

"Dah?"

"May I borrow the thermos, that Walker described to me, real quick?"

"Dah...?"

As he nervously hands me the thermos I hear his friend not being held by Frostbite ask a question but ignore it for figuring out how to use the containment device. And once I'm sure I have the correct way to use it I uncap it and suck the still unconscious thing into it.

"So now that that's taken care of, may I please be let go? Also Danny will you continue what you were saying earlier?"

This seems to set in motion a chain reaction of Frostbite letting the girl go and Daniil running to his father to hug him. As the father and son share a moment the boy talks about how at least one good thing came about this; his father had always wanted him. Every female in the room awww'd at the moment and then proceeded to take as many pictures on their phones as they could. This would have gone on if Frostbite hadn't of asked what was to happen now. It was a good question that no one except maybe Clockwork knew the answer too. If Clockwork did he wasn't going to tell anyone anytime soon.

Observants POV (in the thermos)

I was sitting there plotting how to get revenge when one of my brethren joined me. Albeit he was unconscious but join me he did. I waited for him to wake up and then asked what had happened to him. He told me that he had barged into Clockwork's and was about to demand where I was when he was shocked by the number of people with Clockwork. By the time he had gotten over his shock the ghost brat's sister had already started her attack with one of their parents inventions which electrocuted him and then he blacked out only to wake up here. Then he asked me how I got here and I told him what happened. By the time I was done both of us were ready to convince the rest of the council we needed to go against our oath and intervene just this once. Now how to go about getting out of here to do that...


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 10<p>

Danny POV (after Lynn asks for the thermos)

"Dude did you just say yes in Russian?"

"Tucker we've got more important things to worry about right now other than the fact that I spoke Russian and can speak it fluently since the summer after sixth grade. Like what my sister and that Lynn person are going to do to that Observant"

Tucker agreed reluctantly but by the time we turned back to the scenario in front of us the Observant was being sucked into the thermos and Sam was asking to be let go and for me to finish what I was doing earlier. So I ran to Cloc-Dad and gave him a hug and finished what I was going to say before about one good thing coming from this and that was I knew my dad loved me and that he didn't want to give me up. I heard the sound of cameras going off but I ignored it in favor for hugging my dad. Then Frostbite had to ruin it with asking about what was to happen next. Dad didn't say anything so I presumed that meant he couldn't.

"How about Jazz and I stay with Clo-Dad for a few days and we learn more about our past and ourselves and then decide from there?"

Everyone thought that was a good idea but Tucker wondered how Jazz could get away with staying here too.

"You just let me worry about that. I'll write up a note and make copies of it so everyone knows the story but basically it will just tell the Fentons that Daniil thinks he found his birth father and wanted to stay with him for a few days and Daniil's sister being the protective big sister that she is decided to make sure this guy was who he said he was and wouldn't hurt Daniil and ended up staying with him too. And I'll ask Daniil's friends to deliver it for them after running into the siblings at some random place in town..."

It was at that point we realized Lynn had no idea who any of us were and what we liked to be called. So embarrassedly we introduced ourselves and she returned the favor in kind. She then took Walker's notepad and pen and started writing out the note for the Fentons.

Walker POV (after Lynn takes his notepad and pen)

"I have a question; why does Lynn get to do just about whatever she wants to Walker?"

I think it was the Punk's guy friend who asked that I looked at Clockwork and Frostbite both of which looked about ready to laugh their heads off and threatened them to within an inch of their afterlives if they answered. Then turned to the teen and said that it was none of his concern.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love ectoplasm in that it makes my workload much easier and once I'm through with it everything becomes normal with no residual ecto-impurities."

Looks like Lynn's done with the note and the copies.  
>As she handed them out I saw that she had put my notepad and pen back in my pocket without my noticing. Once the notes were passed out Clockwork opened a portal to the human world for the Punk's friends to go through and then Frostbite left saying something about having to head back to tell his people the good news about 'the Great One'.<p>

"Um I don't mean to be a burden but where should I go since it looks like I'm not going to make it home anytime soon..."

"Well as I don't wish to be a rude host and rude I would be because I would put a priority on Jasmine and Daniil why don't you stay with Walker."

_Why that no good sly Smug BASTARD! While I don't mind her staying with me I don't need the reminder of the crush I used to have on her past self 24/7!_

She pleaded with me if it was okay and said that if it wasn't she could always try catching up with Frostbite. Too bad for me I had already made my mind up the moment she looked at me to ask if it was ok to stay with me. _No good emotions. And it's not even the fact that she's a reincarnation of 'The Lady'! I just have a soft spot for women when I'm not being controlled by corruption!_

As soon as I agreed I could already tell I was going to regret it but it would be a good kind of regret. Clockwork ushered us out and I picked Lynn up bridal style so we could get to my private living quarters at the prison faster and so I could set up the guest room for her.  
>The only problem with that plan was that she fell asleep in my arms on the way there so I ended up sleeping with her in my arms so I wouldn't wake her.<br>_I wonder what the next few weeks will bring?  
><em>If only I had Clockworks future sight I wouldn't have asked that and wouldn't have jinxed myself and the others either...


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. I don't own Danny Phantom either.**

**A/N: yeah I spent all day yesterday working on Xmas gifts so yeah...**

* * *

><p>Ch 11<p>

Lynn POV

(after falling asleep in Walker's arms)

_Mmmmm why do I feel so warm? And why_ _can't__ I move too much? Hmmmm oh well I'll figure it out later right now I'm comfortable and just want to snuggle into my blanket and pillows...  
><em>As I thought this I had no idea that when I woke up I'd be in for a huge surprise; my 'blanket and pillows' were really Walker and his comforter. So when I woke up to James staring at me because I just kept snuggling closer and closer to him; I turned bright red and had to turn my face away in embarrassment.

"Um not that I mind too much but I _Do_ have a prison to run..."

"Heh sorry about that I'll get up now... Um do you mind if I borrow some clothes and use your shower... That is if you have a shower cause in the memories from 'The Lady' you didn't...and I'm going to hush now because I'm rambling..."

James said that yes I could borrow both and gave me a set of his clothes, a towel, and showed me to the shower. Once we were outside the bathroom he told me that he was going to go get ready himself and if I finished first to wait in the living room at the end of the hall. I agreed and stepped in the bathroom.

_God that was so embarrassing... Why did I have to ramble? Gah I'm such a total idiot and besides it's not like I 'like' him right? I haven't even known him for more than a day...regardless of the fact that my past self knew him... It's been a few millennia since then and things change, he's changed..._ _**And that is what draws us to him...**_ _And now a part of my personality is talking to me Grrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaattttttt! Ugh I'm going insane and I haven't been here one day...I blame the Observants..._

By the time I've gotten out of my thoughts, I notice I'm sitting in the living room waiting on James so we can decide what I'm supposed to do for the next few days while Clockwork bonds with his son and his wife's reincarnation...

Walker POV (after Lynn goes to take shower)

_Oh God! If it weren't for the years where I suppressed my emotions, this morning would have been a lot worse! I'm just glad I woke up before she did. Even though I haven't really slept all that much since Pariah's takeover and should have slept more; I'm really glad I didn't that would have just made the situation worse. Now that I think about it, the situation is already going to be more difficult because she'll be in my clothes...even though I've only known her for less than a day I still remember her past self so clearly and I'll bet it's the changes in her that are drawing me toward her..._

Finishing those thoughts I notice that I'm on my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and see the door open. As the door is open I go in and notice the smell of my shampoo I realize that I forgot to offer her toiletries that weren't for men. (I had some left over samples from picking toiletries out for the female inmates.) _This is gonna be worse than I thought...  
><em>Once I've finished brushing my teeth, I head for the living room to see about Lynn.

"So, what do you want to do while I see about my inmates and free the ones that don't really deserve to be here at the moment?"

"Um, can I help you with that? I mean I would go to Clockwork's but he'll be too busy with Danny and Jazz and I don't really want to get in the middle of that..."

I told her I'd have her do rounds with me. I didn't tell her that I don't trust some of my inmates enough to just let her explore and find the inmates who were incarcerated unjustly. _I know she can handle herself but I'd rather not tempt fate...  
><em>We then started on my rounds. As we were walking I asked her if she wanted anything to eat and she said that because of being submerged in ectoplasm at the moment her need to eat wasn't very strong. I stared us toward the cafeteria immediately so I could make her eat knowing that if she didn't she'd be in trouble later. On the way to the cafeteria we met Bullet who gave me an odd look at seeing Lynn. _Probably because she's in my clothes and following me around...  
><em>He seemed to shake it off and then told me he had gotten to letting out all the prisoners in cell blocks A-E that were put in here unjustly as per my instructions he left Clockworks. Continuing on so that Lynn could get something to eat; Bullet finally decided to ask just what was going on: why was I letting prisoners go; why was there a human here; why is said human dressed in my clothes; ect. I was going to answer when one of the other guards came running in and started shouting about a riot in the courtyard. I yelled at Bullet to take Lynn to the cafeteria and get her some food and make sure she ate it and then to keep her there until I got back. If only it had been that easy...

Clockwork POV (after Walker and Lynn leave)

As soon as everyone had left Jasmine and Daniil were asking questions at the same time and leaving no room for me to answer them. So I simply put a hand up and told them that the first thing that needed to be done was figure out sleeping arrangements for tonight; everything else could wait until we all had had some sleep. They agreed. Daniil said, that while he felt to old for it and felt like he was being a baby about it, he wished to sleep next to me. I told him that was fine and he was allowed to act like he was around three years of age due to his ghost form. He just blushed. Jasmine said that she'd like a room close to mine just so that Daniil and I could have our father/son time but she would be close if she was needed. I again agreed and started showing them the way to my room and the room Jasmine would be sleeping in. Jasmine said thank you and good night before slipping into her room. As Daniil and I went to mine I looked ahead to the next day and saw that things would be interesting and that I'd make the first many timestops in the days to come so as to get as much time with Daniil and Jasmine as possible. While I was looking ahead Daniil had gotten ready for bed and was waiting on me to go to sleep. I chuckled at him and ruffled his hair then went over to the bed. I laid down and as soon as I was under the covers I was joined by Daniil. As we drifted off to sleep my last thought was that it was suddenly warmer than it was thirty seconds ago...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom or any thing else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 12<p>

Clockwork POV (after he and Danny fall asleep) 

Hmmmm it's warmer than it should be...and my arm is asleep...  
>I open my eyes to see that Daniil is curled up next to my chest and my arms are around him. When he wakes up he's going to be completely embarrassed... But it's so cute...<br>I was just about to shift so that I could regain feeling in my arm when Daniil woke up. 

"Good morning Daniil I hope you slept well" 

He looked at me then the position we were in then back at me and turned a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous or so he would say... 

"Would you like to get up and check on your sister? Then we can work out how to spend our time and answer all the questions to come." 

He agreed. We got up to check on Jasmine when I had a vision of her already being in the kitchen having been up for an hour and getting lost six or eight times. I head towards the kitchen and continue looking ahead to see what is going on outside the Clocktower. 

"Daniil remind me that there is something I wish to show you and Jasmine later..." 

"Ok but first why didn't we stop at Jazz's room?" 

I just smiled and kept moving eventually we got close enough for him to hear her. 

"Ooooooohhhhh that's why." 

Continuing to move I just smile going into the kitchen. 

"Morning guys! Want anything for breakfast?" 

I said no thanks while Daniil said anything but toast. While the two of them were eating I asked about how they wanted to do this, whatever 'this' is. They looked at each other and agreed that since Jasmine was a morning person I'd spend the first part of the day with her and the second with Daniil. I found this arrangement agreeable so I took Daniil to a room close to mine and Jasmine's allowing him time to sleep. I then went back to the kitchen to talk to Jasmine. 

"So what was I like as Izzy? I mean I remember some but not all and most of what I remember is you soooo..." 

"If you're willing I could show you in one of my time mirrors?" 

"I'd like that." 

As she watched what happened in the past I started a timestop and pondered on my feelings for Jasmine as it could become quite awkward later if I didn't... 

I think that while I loved her past self I haven't had enough interaction with her this life time to decide just how I feel but I think it best to leave that decision for later when it's not as awkward for Daniil... 

By the time I had made my decision Jasmine was ready for the next question. She asked about what my having shared my power meant and why it affected her. I told her it meant that I'd only share myself in that way with one being. I then explained, with a blush, that it affected her because that means that it was very probable that I would l fall for her at some point and that she could very well fall for me. I also explained that while she may not be Izzy, Izzy is still a part of her and that also adds to the effect. Then she asked about what she could do with my shared power. 

"Basically you can teleport when you need to and you might get a premonition of what could come every now and then...at least until you have more power shared with you..." 

She nodded her understanding and then went silent for a while. I started time again and by the time she was spoke up next it was to ask for food. Heading for the kitchen we were both silent, when we got there Daniil was already there making lunch. 

"Dad you said you wanted to show Jazz and me something?" 

"That's right after we are done with lunch I'll show you two what happened this morning in one of my time mirrors ok?" 

They agreed. We finished lunch and went to my time mirrors. I showed them how Walker and Lynn started their day and we all shared a good laugh. Then Jasmine left to go explore the citadel while Daniil and I had our talk. I started another time stop so we could get as much time as we needed. Daniil first asked about his powers and what they were. I told him that if I told him what all of his powers were it would ruin the surprise of growing into them. But I did explain how he got them and what a 'core' and 'obsession' are and their importance in relation to him and all other ghosts. We continued on in this way until Daniil went into silent pondering. At this time I started time again and before Daniil could say anything I led the way toward the kitchen. Once there I started to make dinner for the other two as I only needed to eat once a day like all the other ghosts. After dinner we all went to our rooms to sleep. As I was slipping into slumber I noticed that it was again warmer than it should have been. I woke up just enough to see that I once again had company to sleep with me but this time it was both Daniil and Jasmine. I smiled as I fell asleep that night.

Lynn POV (after Walker runs off to deal with the riot) 

"Come along. We've still got another hallway to pass through." 

"First I'm not an inmate I'm a guest if you don't believe me I'll go track down James and have him tell you. Second I'm only going with you so I can get some extra energy from food so I can go help." 

Bullet (James yelled the name as he ran to break up the riot) merely rolled his eyes at me and continued to show the way to the cafeteria. After we got there and I had finished eating; James walked in looking exhausted but no worse for wear than he did before the riot. He muttered something about this time the riot wasn't as big or as problem inducing as some of the ones in the past. Then he asked how I liked breakfast and I said it was fine. I then asked if we could start on his rounds. Once we started on his rounds I started yelling at him for trying to make me stay out of a fight I could have helped with; his response made me weak in the knees even though it's only been less than a day since I've known him and makes me feel pathetic. He said that while he knows I can take care of myself he didn't want to tempt fate and have me get hurt. As we got to about half way through his rounds for the day, one of the inmates suddenly grabbed me through the bars of his cell and tried to bargain for his freedom by taking me as a hostage. Unfortunately I could do nothing because the sorry S.O.B. had enough smarts to immobilize me by knocking me out. When I woke up I was again in James' arms and the inmate was nowhere to be seen. 

"Thanks. I now understand and am no longer mad about you not wanting to let me help. Especially since I'm still recovering from that wound I got yesterday." 

James said it was his pleasure to help me and that he was grateful that I wasn't mad at him anymore. He suggested I stay in his private quarters the rest of the day and read a book from his collection of non law related books. I agreed allowing him to lead me back to his rooms and his book shelves. James came back around fiveish and he made dinner for the two of us. After that we played a few hands of rummy and got the guest room all set up for me to use.  
>As we went to bed that night all I could think about was how it was going to be a long week, a long eight day week...<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: First the Holiday excerpt is up its called LMV holiday excerpts. Second from this chapter on I start using Google translated Russian words (as in I input English words into Google translate and they came out as Russian) so if there is a better translation or a mistranslated word please let me know otherwise enjoy the chap! Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 13<p>

Jazz POV (after Clockwork take Danny to a bedroom)

_They're so cute... I wonder how I will fit into Danny's life now...oh well here comes Clockwork...  
><em>  
>"So what was I like as Izzy? I mean I remember some but not all and most of what I remember is you soooo..."<p>

"If you're willing I could show you in one of my time mirrors?"

"I'd like that."

So we headed to the main room and he led me over to a time mirror.

As I watched I never even noticed the timestop he put us in.  
>It was amazing to watch this girl who looks sorta like me grow up and see that most of the things I like she liked too. It was even better knowing that in someway I was still related to Danny. I mean I always knew it just solidified in my mind that I'd always be connected to my little brother even if he isn't my blood brother. Watching Clockwork share his power with Izzy was so beautiful. <em>Which reminds me...<br>_  
>"Hey Clockwork what does you sharing your power with Izzy mean and how does it affect me?"<p>

He explained that it basically meant that he could only share his power like that with one being, that being being 'me' or rather my soul. He also explained that while I'm not Izzy and will probably never be her again that she is still a part of me. As such what he shared with her is essentially shared with me. He also explained that because he shared his power with Izzy and I am aware of it; it's possible that we could fall for each other. _Surprisingly I'm okay with that...  
><em>  
>"So what can I do with what you've shared with me?"<p>

"Basically you can teleport when you need to and you might get a premonition of what could come every now and then...at least until you have more power shared with you... And not tell when I've done a timestop..."

_That's so cool! Well at least I won't need those pendants of his... Though they are cool... Also those visions are a double edged sword...but hey at least it will prepare me for things that will be really really bad... Wonder how I teleported earlier... All I was thinking about was finding out why I kept having flashbacks and if Danny was ok... Maybe tomorrow I'll ask Clockwork to help me with it... Notably he didn't say that he was the one who had to share power with me wonder what that means? Does that mean that there are different kinds of power sharing? I'll ask tomorrow for now I need something to eat...  
><em>  
>"Hey Clockwork it's almost time for lunch and for danny and I to switch off..."<p>

In response he merely headed for the kitchen where we found Danny making lunch. I'll have to ask Clockwork later why he didn't eat with us at breakfast but he is now...

While we were eating Danny said that Clockwork had something he wanted to show us.

"That's right after we are done with lunch I'll show you two what happened this morning in one of my time mirrors ok?"  
>We agreed and once we were all finished headed back to the main room. Clockwork showed us Lynn and Walker's morning. <em>Awww they make such a cute couple...<br>_Danny and Clockwork just laughed and I'm slightly ashamed to say I did too once I saw their reactions to waking up. Once I had calmed enough to walk I left the two men to themselves and explored some of the tower. After a few wrong turns, weird rooms, long hall ways and one run in with a weird mirror; I found a library just down the hall from the kitchen..._That was brilliant... But I'm here now so... Wonder what he has on psychology..._

Danny POV (after Jazz leaves)

_Now I have dirt on Walker to last for years! Moving on I think that Jazz just left meaning it's time for me and dad to bond and for me to ask him questions!  
><em>  
>"So dad what are my powers? And where do they come from?"<p>

"If I told you all of your powers that would ruin the fun of growing into them. As for where they come from I first need to explain 'core' and 'obsession', then I'll tell you about yours specifically. Ok?"

I nodded.

"First an 'obsession' is basically a ghosts purpose for being and creates a ghosts core. For humans turned ghosts this is probably their last thought. For ghosts that represent a concept or ideal like myself and Frostbite and Vortex it's keeping things balanced and doing what is needed to keep our obsessions going. For ghostlings like Boxed Lunch their obsessions usually reflect their parents obsessions or are a combination of the two. For Plasmius it was his dying thought as the ecto acne was "cured". Really every time he 'go's ghost' he will find it harder and harder to return to being human. Until one day he won't be able to."

_I feel kinda sorry for the fruitloop now... I mean he's dying slowly every time he uses his powers..._

"Now a 'core' is described to young ghostlings as an equivalent to a human heart. That while not inaccurate is also only partially true. In all reality it's a bit more like a heart made of DNA instead of cells. What it does is pumps ectoplasm through a ghost but at the same time it says what powers a ghost will get, how powerful they are, and where the fit into ghost hierarchy. There are many types of cores: elemental, conceptual, neutral and objective. With objective cores being the most common and weakest usually and neutrals being the most rare and usually the strongest. As you know it's very rude to ask a ghost about their obsession or core unless they tell you or you figure it out; the reason is because it is very personal and it also tells most ghosts where they stand in society."

_This makes a lot of sense and explains why ol' Boxy is so easy to beat...  
><em>  
>"Now then you, my son, are a very special case. You are both human and ghost so you have the choice of what you want your obsession to be although my genes do sort of affect what kind of core you will have."<p>

"But what about the accident? Wouldn't that be "my death" or something? Also why aren't you age shifting? I noticed earlier but there was too much going on to ask. Now that I think about it Walker looks different too..."

"All of those are good questions. In order then. All your accident did was wake up what you already had it was just hidden. As for the electricity that ran through you; your ghost genes absorbed it. I was surprised when the Plasmius Maximus worked on you, but then you are still developing your powers. It's still your choice as to what will obsession you'll have and that will lead to what core. Though right now I'd say your obsession is protecting people be they ghost or human. Which would then give you a neutral core. A neutral core can have the abilities of all other cores; it just depends on what's needed at any given moment.

"My age shifting was a result of the corruption and impediment of my obsession by the Observants and Pariah Dark. When Lynn appeared in the Ghost Zone most ghosts started to dispel the corruption. When in the presence of 'The Lady's' reincarnation for more than an hour and a half all the corruption that wasn't present at the time of Pariah's down fall disappears. Or when she does something specific that would get rid of the corruption like touching Walker's hand or burning my contracts with the Observants."

"Oh!"

_That's a lot of information to digest... But that's so COOL! I mean I get to pick my obsession although I'm pretty sure I know what I want it to be and that's protecting people like dad said... But it'd be cool to get some of dad's powers.. And then there's the fact that I have the rarest core! I can't believe I didn't ask about these things sooner. That's a huge help. I also can't believe I didn't realize I was adopted sooner. I mean yeah I asked Maddie why I sometimes wanted to pronounce things differently and she said it was because my name was actually Russian...guess that should have been my first clue to being adopted but oh well... After that I learned Russian and now I'm with my dad learning about myself... I'm hungry...  
><em>  
>I looked up to see dad had already started toward the kitchen so I followed. <em>Since I know Russian I guess I really should call Clockwork Папа...<br>_  
>Папа had started dinner when I caught up. Папа unknowingly (or maybe knowingly considering he is master of time) made my favorite: beef stroganov. Jazz was sitting at the table with a book in her hand as I sat down. After dinner we all went to our separate rooms to sleep.<br>I attempted to sleep on my own but my ghost genes made me want to sleep with Clockwork again so I slipped into his room only to find that Jazz had sleepwalked in already and Clockwork was asleep. I just climbed in beside them and fell asleep instantly.

Walker POV (after he leaves Lynn and Bullet)

_I hope that Bullet can keep her occupied long enough for me to deal with this... If he doesn't I'll have him on cleaning duty for a month... Hopefully I don't get killed by Lynn for this... Bullet might want to kill me too considering how Lynn is after knowing her for a day... It feels so much longer than that...probably has to do with the whole reincarnation thing...  
><em>  
>I was brought out of my thoughts by yelling from the courtyard. When I stepped on to the yard everybody froze where they stood. Now as warden one of my powers within the prison is that I can send prisoners directly to their cells or isolation which ever I deem fit. As this riot looked like it had been particularly brutal I sent all of the prisoners that were engaged in combat with my men to isolation and the rest to their cells. <em>It's been a while since I last had to do that... or even could do that thanks to the corruption... So tired...<br>_  
>"Thanks boss! You saved our hides."<p>

I barely heard the men say as I rushed to get back to the cafeteria so that Lynn wouldn't try to find me. I was in luck she had just finished eating when I walked into the cafeteria.

"How was breakfast?"

"It was fine. Can we go on your rounds now? I'm tired of this brute and his attitude..." _I wonder what he did to get called a brute...  
><em>  
>I agreed and we started on my rounds. <em>Huh I expected more...spoke too soon...<br>_  
>"Where do you get off not taking me with you when I could have helped huh?"<p>

"I know you could have helped and it's obvious you can take care of yourself but I didn't want to tempt fate and allow you to get hurt worse than you already are."

_Is it just me or is she blushing?  
><em>  
>After that we walked in mostly silence. <em>I was right it was worse... <em>The inmates were cat calling and making inappropriate gestures at Lynn. Not to mention my own reaction to seeing her in my clothes that I'd been having all morning. _Gah why did it have to be my clothes or even my shampoo,,, _About half way through my rounds I went to ask Lynn if she wanted to go back when I looked and she was gone from my side. Looking around my fear from earlier had come true: one of the prisoners had grabbed Lynn and knocked her unconscious.

"Warden I'll let her go if you let me go."

I saw red. Then everything was a blur. The next thing I know Lynn is in my arms and the inmate is broken and bloody but breathing...barely. I heard Lynn begin to stir so I moved us away from the cell. She didn't need to see that...

"Thanks. I now understand and am no longer mad about you not wanting to let me help. Especially since it just clicked that I'm still recovering from that wound I got yesterday."

"No problem I'm happy to help you. I'm just glad you're no longer mad and that you're safe. How about I take you back to my rooms and you read some of my books? Then I'll finish my rounds for the day and come back and make dinner?"

She agreed and I took her back to my quarters. I showed her the book cases that weren't filled with law books made sure she was settled in then left.  
>Before I went back on my rounds I stopped by the office to make an announcement over the intercom that isn't connected to my rooms.<p>

_**"****Listen up you punks if any one of you dares to look at my guest wrong tomorrow, if she chooses to join me on my rounds, you'll be put in solitary. If any of you dare to touch her you will gain 3,000years to your sentence and be moved to the lower levels for 1,000 of those years. Am I clear?"**_

I got back a lot of 'crystal's' and 'yessirs'. I then finished my rounds and headed back to my rooms. Once there I made dinner and once we finished eating we played a game or two of rummy...which I lost. Then we made up the guest room for Lynn to sleep in then went our separate ways to sleep. _I never did ask about the wings and her bleeding ectoplasm... Oh well I can ask tomorrow... _My last thought before I went to sleep was that it was warmer than it should have been then I lost all consciousness...


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable **

* * *

><p>Ch 14<p>

Meanwhile in the human world...(after Sam and Tucker leave Clockworks)

The portal that Clockwork had opened for Sam and Tucker exited outside the library about an hour after they had initially found Jazz. Shrugging the two headed to Fentonworks to drop off the note for the Fenton siblings. As the two were walking they noticed that there were a lot of people in the streets with picket signs and saying things like:'Down with the GIW!' and 'Who ya gonna call? Not the GIW!'

"Wonder what got people to hate the white coats so much?"

"Gee, Tuck, I don't know... Maybe the fact they SHOT A HUMAN OUTTA THE SKY!?"

"Oh, yeah, that'd make a lot of sense..."

"*sigh* Boys..."

They then reached the Fenton household and knocked on the door. Mrs. Fenton invited the two of them in and asked if they were staying for dinner.

"Sorry Mrs. F were just here to drop off a note from Jazz and Danny..."

Sam handed Maddie the note and waited to see her reaction. Maddie just went into hysterics calling for Jack and telling him her baby boy was pulling away from them and she didn't know what to do.

"Ummmmm if you want Mrs. F, Tuck and I can take the letter to the office tomorrow so you don't have to worry about it..."

She thanked the two but said she'd take care of it. Tucker wanting to make sure that he and Sam had guessed correctly asked why people were seemingly protesting the GIW.

"Well dear it's because there seemed to be a regular human girl earlier with those ghosts and she didn't seem to be overshadowed and the GIW shot her down. Although those wings of hers make me wonder... But then you two were there for that part the part you missed is that the GIW claimed they didn't care that they basically shot down a human that so long as it glows and flies they were gonna take it down."

The half of Team Phantom that was present was shocked.

"Oh ok then ummm were just gonna go home on that note but um first how do you know she was human and not possessed or something?"

"Because if she was a GHOST she would have cowered in fear of us ghost hunters..."

"Jack sweetie have a piece of fudge and go downstairs and work on our new invention ok?"

"Awwwwww ok Madds..."

"What Jack meant kids is that she didn't have a glow except for those wings of hers and she didn't protect herself like a possessed human would when in that situation."

"Oooooohhhhhhh. Well bye Mrs. F, thanks for the info and we're sorry about being bearers of bad news."

She told the two it was ok and that she'd see them later then went down to the lab to help Jack. As they went to bed that night Maddie had tears in her eyes because she missed her children.  
>When they woke up in the morning Maddie almost forgot to call the school. When she did call the school she got Lancer and he said he'd take the excused absences for now but after three days he would have to hold Daniel back a year... Maddie too upset about Danny possibly repeating a grade didn't bother to correct Lancer. Jack noticing something was wrong decided he would keep quiet for once and work on his needlepoint until Maddie was ready to talk about whatever had upset her.<p>

"Jack, Mr. Lancer just told me that he'd take the excused absences for the next three days but if Danny misses anymore full days of school he'd have to hold Danny back a year..."

Jack was shocked and didn't know what to say so he just held his wife until late into the night when they went to bed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 15<p>

Lynn POV (after she goes to sleep)

_Hmmmm...it's so warm... Wait it shouldn't be this warm... _As I woke up I had to stifle a scream; I was in Walker's room with his arms around me again. _Okay I know I went to sleep in his guest room... I don't remember waking up and leaving the guest room for some reason to come back and mix the two rooms up... so that means I was walking in my sleep... I thought I quit doing that when I was ten...  
><em>  
>I tried to get out of Walker's hold without waking him up but every time I tried to leave he just strengthen his hold. When I tried to use my status as human and leave intangibly; he would go intangible with me. Finally I just gave up and decided to wait until he woke up. <em>It's so warm... I think I'll doze for a bit at least until he wakes up... Maybe a little longer as he is so warm and so comfy... <em>

When next I woke up it was to an empty bed in the guest room, a note, and a pile of clothes with a towel. I looked at the note thinking it would explain some of what was going on and how I ended up back in the guest room.

The note said:

_Lynn,_

_Sorry I had to go do rounds and you didn't want to wake up so I left you in your room for the time being. When I get back hopefully around noon I'll take you out to explore the Zone. If you'd like. A lot has changed since the time of 'The Lady' and this way you can see the sights and differences for yourself.  
>Also I left a pile of my clothes and a towel for you to borrow again today because your clothes haven't been dried yet...<em>

_Sincerely,  
><em> _James Walker_

_Well that was nice of him to leave a note... Still doesn't explain how I got here unless I dreamed what happened earlier and it didn't actually happen... But I distinctly remember waking up in his room this morning... Oh well I can always ask later for now I think I'm going to shower and get ready to leave it's almost noon now so...  
><em>  
>After I was done with my shower and was dressed; I went and made myself a light snack of apples and peanut butter. Half way through my snack James came in looking like he was almost glad his rounds were over. <em>But that's nigh on impossible seeing as his rounds help to make sure he's fulfilling his purpose...and it was always his favorite part of his job... Wonder what would make him seem relieved that they were over...<em>

As he looked around probably trying to find me; I noticed that he looked more like how I remembered him from my time as 'The Lady' than when I first met him. When he finally located me in the kitchen, he asked how I slept.

"I slept fine with the exception of the fact that I'm pretty sure I walked in my sleep to your room... Did I?"

He blushed and told me no I stayed in my designated room all night. I dropped the subject but knew I was right because of his blush. Trying to get off of the subject and get rid of the awkwardness; James asked if I wanted to go explore the Zone. I agreed and put my dishes from my snack in the sink. While I was doing that, James went to go change into something less white and find some shoes for me. Yesterday I didn't really need shoes as I was simply floating all over the prison. I think he realized I'd feel better with shoes on while we were exploring. Anyway, he came back out in a dark blue suit with a pair of ladies sneakers for me. I raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had ladies sneakers. He just shrugged and said he confiscated them off of the Box Ghost. I just accepted the shoes and nodded my head.

Once we were both ready to leave James tied a blindfold over my eyes saying something about wanting to start at the beginning and not wanting me to cheat and see all the things that had changed. When we'd traveled the Zone before I was either too caught up in the conversation we were having or asleep so I missed it those times. I would have slapped him if he hadn't of been behind me and by the time he got in front of me he was holding both my hands so I wouldn't cheat. That just made me blush luckily the blindfold was big enough it hid my blush.

James then led me out of the prison to...somewhere...once he stopped and took off the blindfold I was amazed to see what was once a beautiful and prosperous city and castle is now a decrepit old ruin.

"This was once the Capital of the Ghost Zone as well you know. It is now known as Pariah's Keep and is the resting place of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, Pariah's prison."

All I could do was stare...

* * *

><p>Clockwork POV (after he falls asleep)<p>

I had the dubious pleasure of waking to Jasmine screaming. Daniil just continued to sleep. Deciding it would be best to just leave Daniil and take Jasmine to another room and calm her down; I picked Jasmine up and headed toward the library.

"I'm so sorry Clockwork I don't know how I ended up in your room. I mean I can understand Danny being there, but me? I'm soooooooo sorry. I don't even know how I got there. And I'm sooooo embarrassed... And you aren't freaking out. Why aren't you freaking out?"

I told her that I wasn't 'freaking out' because I knew she and Daniil were going to do that. I also saw it as a sister and her brother looking for comfort in an adult's arms because they had had too much thrown at them in too little time. She said that made sense and started to calm down.

"So Jasmine as we are already awake and moving would you like to get started with our 'bonding session' as you put it?"

She agreed at which point I started a timestop in the room while the rest of the world seemed to continue. She then asked if I would help her train her powers that she gained from her time as Izzy. Right at that moment she began to have a vision of what could be. Once she got out of it and had quit crying from it, she wanted to talk about what she saw and if there was a way to sort of control the Visions. She said that her Vision was about going back to Amity and there being mass chaos because there hadn't been a ghost attack in nearly a month, and the GIW's had set up a plan to try to destroy the Zone.

"I've seen that possibility too. It isn't very likely even with Lynn here to cleanse the ghosts of the corruption that plagued us for years but at least we know it's possible and can prepare for it. Unfortunately there isn't any real way to control them... Although I could try sharing more power so that they might stick to happening as dreams... If you want..."

"What does that entail?"

I told her that for how much power she would need to hopefully keep the Visions only happening when she was asleep all I would need to do was hold her hand. She agreed to try the power sharing.

"That was slightly weird... I guess now we just wait to see if I have another Vision huh?"

I nodded and asked if she still wanted to work on her powers (which really was just her teleportation) or if she had other questions for me. She responded with both. So I started her with teaching her meditation so that she could clear her mind because her first time was dangerous as she didn't have a specific place in mind.

"So while I'm working on clearing my mind so I can safely teleport in the future why did you only eat one meal with us yesterday and why did you not specify that it had to be you who shared power with me?"

"Well ghosts don't need to eat but some choose to and when they do it's usually for a single meal just because it takes us so long to process food. As for the power sharing... There are different kinds and depending on who and what relationship you have with them. Like if you were to share power with Daniil you would gain some type of shielding from him because he is protective of you."  
>She nodded her understanding and I ended the time stop so that she could get something to eat for lunch and she and Daniil could switch off. When she was ready we headed to the kitchen to, like yesterday, find Daniil fixing lunch. After lunch Jasmine went to her designated room to practice her meditation.<p>

And then I started my time with Daniil...


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: First Happy New Year! Second I have the excerpt for New Years up! Also the next update may be a day or two later than recently just because I ned to get caught up. Lastly Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 16<p>

Jazz POV (just before her Vision)

I had just finished asking Clockwork to help me train my powers when I was sucked into what seemed to be a vortex.

**_Vision_**

**_I was back in Amity walking down a street. Beside me was Danny Sam and Tucker; they were talking about how it had been a while since the last ghost attack. Everything seemed serene. Then..._**

**_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
>"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"<br>"What the?!"_**

**_I turned to look and here come the GIW with an armed-ready-to-blow-if-a-feather-lands-on-it nuclear missile headed toward us and then past us. I overheard one of the agents as they went by that they were headed towards Fentonworks and the ghost portal. Danny heard too and headed toward an alley to change to chase after them. I turned to chase after them as well. By the time we had arrived at Fentonworks the GIW had knocked mom and dad out and we could hear the GIW in the basement/lab._**

**_"It's been almost a month since the last ectoplasmic entity was seen, not even the Ghost kid has been around. The ghosts must be planning a group attack on earth! The Ghost Zone must go. Now how to open this thing so we can launch our missile into it..."_**

**_Danny seemed to panic at what the Idiots in White were saying. Then I remembered his story from the last time the GIW had tried this kind of stunt. 'If the Ghost Zone goes so does our world.' had been what Danny said at the time. Thankfully mom had changed how to open the portal two months ago so instead of needing just Fenton DNA or a Fenton Fingerprint you needed both and one of the passwords that each of us had picked out. The only way to know which password for which Fenton DNA/fingerprint was either know us really really well or ask us. As the GIW were trying to hack in to the portal mainframe Danny went invisible and intangible presumably to try to either unarm the missile or find a way to get rid of it. Unfortunately Dad's love of ghost hunting and fudge would be the end of us. Just as Danny got to the missile the Idiots in White figured out Dad's password 'GHOSTS! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY FUDGE!'. As soon as the portal was opened the GIW sent the missile into the Zone and it detonated. After that the earth began to quake and thunder could be heard in the distance. I ran to the nearest window and saw that it had begun to storm and rage; there were giant holes popping up all over the ground. I looked back to the lab and saw that the oblivious GIW's were celebrating. Danny in his shock that the idiots had actually succeeded had returned to the visible spectrum and had the most devastated look on his face. All I could do was sit there and watch: as my little brother broke down; as the world destroyed itself; as the idiots began to notice what was happening around them... Then I was back in the vortex._**

When I came back to the present I noticed I had been crying and deciding I'd been embarrassed enough for one day chose not to go to Clockwork for comfort. Once I had calmed down I told Clockwork about the vision and asked if there was a way to sort of control them. I know that it won't be completely possible to control how much I see or when I get them but having some control would be nice

"I've seen that possibility too. It isn't very likely even with Lynn here to cleanse the ghosts of the corruption that plagued us for years but at least we know it's possible and can prepare for it. Unfortunately there isn't any real way to control them... Although I could try sharing more power so that they might stick to happening as dreams... If you want..."

"What does that entail?"

"For as much power as would be needed to keep the visions just to when you sleep all we would need to do is hold hands."

I agreed and we sat for several minutes just holding hands and him transferring power to me it felt weird but that's ok. After we finished I realized to know if it worked we would have to wait for the next one. I hadn't realized I spoke out loud until Clockwork nodded and asked if I still wanted to work on teleporting or if I had other questions. I replied with both and he started explaining that to teleport I needed a clear thought and idea of where it was I wanted to go. The first time I teleported was dangerous because I had no clear destination just a vague feeling of wanting answers. He said the easiest way to learn to clear your mind, so that I could have the clear thought and idea, was to learn meditation.

"So while I'm working on clearing my mind so I can safely teleport in the future why did you only eat one meal with us yesterday and why did you not specify that it had to be you who shared power with me?"

"Well ghosts don't need to eat but some choose to and when they do it's usually for a single meal just because it takes us so long to process food. As for the power sharing... There are different kinds and depending on who and what relationship you have with them. Like if you were to share power with Daniil you would gain some type of shielding from him because he is protective of you."

I nodded and went back to trying to clear my mind. After a few minutes I noticed I was hungry. I looked to Clockwork and we headed to the kitchen, where just like yesterday we found Danny making lunch; today he made BLT sandwiches for everybody. After we were finished with lunch I went to my room to practice meditating and after, three or so hours, promptly fell asleep.

Danny POV (after Clockwork and Jazz leave)

_Mmmmm... Папа... Is not here neither is Jazz... I vaguely recall Джаз screaming this morning and then Папа and her leaving... Well since its only nine and I have 'til noon before I'll get hungry, as I had a huge dinner last night, I think I'll go explore some..._

I got up and got dressed then headed to the hall. Once there I went left knowing that to the right was the kitchen and main viewing room. Looking around I saw that there were many doors and many of those doors had a foreboding feeling so I didn't open any. Then I came to a door that was wide open and the two year old in me (which I've been indulging way too much recently but I don't mind) decided that I needed to see what was in here. I went in and saw a lot of missing and dangerous artifacts from history. As I walked further in the room I noticed in the back that Dan's thermos was in here. At seeing the thermos I cringed and almost left but something stopped me. I went over to it and saw that it no longer shook with the rage that was Dan when I first put him in there and wondered if he was still alive...

"Hey Dan, you still alive in there?"

I almost regretted my question when the thermos started shaking.

"YOU! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS THEN I'LL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"I know your mad at me for putting you in there and stuff but why do you still wish to take over the world? I mean it's past the time where I could turn into you so why are you still around or still mad... Maybe that's a better question for Папа..."

"I DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU AND WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING IN RUSSIAN AND WHO IS THIS 'PAPA'?"

I didn't answer thinking about what Папа would say and made my way back to the hall. _Why didn't Dan know I spoke Russian... Shouldn't he know I know... Wait isn't Dan technically a twisted version of me and Vlad? So that would mean that the part that's Vlad is in control because I never spoke Russian in his presence and he always assumed my name was spelled the English way, like everyone else... So does that mean there might be a way to 'save' Dan? I'll have to ask Папа... _Once I was out in the hall the door shut and I decided I needed to start on lunch seeing as it was near 11:30. _Wonder how I knew that... Maybe a new power?_ About half way through my making BLTs for everyone Джаз and Папа came in. Seeing Джаз was in no mood to talk we ate in silence. After lunch Джаз left and Папа asked what I wanted to do today.

"Would you mind helping me with my powers Папа?"

Папа froze and I realized that was the first time I had called him that out loud.

"If calling you Папа isn't good I can always go back to dad or even Clockwork if you want..."

Seeing and hearing my nervousness seemed to knock Папа out of whatever shock he was in.

"No, no Папа is fine I just didn't think you'd feel comfortable calling me that for a while yet, Сын."

I smiled at his use of Russian and that I could call him Папа. After that we headed toward a different hallway and to a room that looked like a dojo. Папа asked me for a list of what I knew so far because while he knows everything he thought it would be more polite to ask.

"Well I have the basics: invisibility; intangibility; ecto blasts and shields; and flight. Then there are my ice powers, which Frostbite and his people helped me start with but I feel I need more practice. My ghostly wail and I'm still working on duplicating and I have also recently been able know what time it is without looking at a clock."

He nodded and said we should test where I stand with all of my powers. As he was talking the dojo morphed into an obstacle course for me to go through to see how far along my powers were.

As I went through the course I remembered my thoughts from earlier.

"Hey, Папа is there a way to un-evilfy Dan?"

As I said this an Observant walked through the door...

* * *

><p>Walker POV (before Lynn wakes up the first time)<p>

_Ugh... Why is it so warm? And why is my arm asleep?_ I opened my eyes to see that at some point Lynn had gotten up and come to my room and was now snuggled in to my chest and arms like she was yesterday morning. Just as I was about to get up to move her she stirred. I instantly started to act like I was still asleep. As she woke she nearly screamed but stopped herself seeing me 'still asleep'. Then she tried to leave, and while it will probably come back to bite me; I made it so she couldn't leave. After struggling for a few minutes she seemed to give up and thankfully fell back asleep. Once I was sure she wasn't waking up again anytime soon I picked her up and took her back to her room; then I went to get ready for the day. As I was leaving I made a quick stop in Lynn's room and left a pile of clothes with a towel and a note. The note explained where I was and what I hoped to do today. Then I left to go on my rounds...

"Hey warden, who was this guest you were talking about yesterday?"

"Hey Walker where's that cutie you had on your arm yesterday and where can I find one?"

I had had enough because it had been like this all morning so finally I blew my top.

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES!"

Luckily that was the last of my rounds and as I had predicted I was back at my rooms and looking for Lynn. I finally saw her in the kitchen eating apples with peanut butter and asked her how she slept.

"I slept fine with the exception of the fact that I'm pretty sure I walked in my sleep to your room... Did I?"

I could feel myself blush as I told her that she stayed in her own room all night. She looked skeptical as I looked for a new subject to leave the awkwardness behind.

"Do you want to go explore the Ghost Zone?"

She agreed and as she turned to put her snack away, I left to go change out of my white suit. After I finished changing I realized that Lynn might want shoes other than the ones she was wearing when she came here as those seemed kinda worn and old. So I went to my confiscated things from inmates and found one of the various pairs of shoes that came with the Box Ghost whenever I catch him with real world contraband. Then went out and handed them to Lynn. She raised her eyebrow and I just shrugged.

"What? I confiscated them off the Box Ghost."

She accepted the shoes and nodded her head. Before we left I put a blindfold on her wanting her to get the full gist of what had happened and didn't want her 'cheating'. She looked like she was about to slap me and take the blindfold off when I got back in front of her. So I grabbed her hands and led her to Pariah's Keep knowing that that was where she frequented most in her last life. Once there I took off her blindfold and her face showed the devastation she felt at what she saw.

"This was once the Capital of the Ghost Zone as well you know. It is now known as Pariah's Keep and is the resting place of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, Pariah's prison."

I watched as all she could do was stare. Eventually I had to get us moving so I grabbed her hand again and led her towards a different sector of the Ghost Zone. As we went along she finally snapped out of it and took a look at what was surrounding us and seemed to want to cry at how badly the shape of the Ghost Zone was. As we passed Skulker's island the ghost himself flew up to us.

"Warden have you seen the Whelp? Plasmius is looking for him."

"No I haven't seen the Punk. I haven't seen him since I left Clockwork's."

At this point Lynn spoke up asking who Plasmius was.

"Plasmius is the only other male halfa and wishes the Whelp was his son."

Lynn looked at Skulker like he had a few loose screws and told him that besides Danny and one other female there were no other halfas. At that Skulker and I stared at her.

"What you don't think I'm a reincarnation of 'The Lady' and I don't have some of her powers?"

Finally Skulker and I just nodded. I looked at Skulker and told him not to tell Plasmius where last we saw the Punk because it would ruin any chance the kid had at bonding with his mentor and it would go against the contract in place. Skulker nodded and left presumably to tell Plasmius what was up.

After that Lynn and I headed back toward Clockwork's and the Observatory (the Observants lair). As we floated through the Zone I remembered my question.

"Lynn what was with the wings and why did they bleed ectoplasm?"

"As I said I'm the reincarnation of 'The Lady' it stands to reason I'd gain some of her powers and characteristics. Usually I can only manifest the wings physically when I need them but I think if I went back to the human world right now they'd manifest. Because I've been in the Zone long enough to absorb some of the ambient ectoplasm allowing the wings to have some physical form."

I nodded and continued. Making sure not to point out the Observatory, so as not to anger Lynn, we saw The Clocktower come into view. As it did, we saw an Observant head in to the tower. Lynn wanted to follow it and I obliged her if only so I wouldn't face her wrath later. When we caught up to the Observant; it had already made it into the tower and we could hear the Punk asking Clockwork some question. I turned to see Lynn about to blow a gasket at the fact that the Observant was interrupting the father/son bonding time. _This won't end well... I just know it..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the reason Walker Said mentor instead of father to Skulker is because the other ghosts, with the exception of Frostbite (and in conjunction his people), k now Clockwork to be Danny's mentor only...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 17<p>

Observant POV (before leaving for Clockwork's)

"Hey! You!"

Looking around I realize that the Head Observant was speaking to me.

"Would you go ask Clockwork were our colleagues are? The last anyone has seen of either of them was when they were asked to figure out what the disturbance in the time stream was and why our contracts with Clockwork turned to dust and where the first one had gone, respectively..."

I nodded my assent and floated off to the Cheater's lair. On the way there I felt like I was being followed but when I looked there was no one there. Thinking it was my imagination, I continued. As I entered Clockwork's I saw a surprising event of Clockwork not being in the main room. As I needed to speak with him I went looking for him. As I searched I suddenly heard the noises coming from one hall so followed the sound hoping to find Clockwork. As I got closer I realized that the sounds were of someone going through a course of some kind or sparing. I sped up because Clockwork isn't supposed to be sparing with anyone or having them go through some kind of course, that would be interfering. As I reach the door I hear the Brat ask a preposterous question.

"Hey, Папа is there a way to un-evilfy Dan?"

That's utterly impossible! For one we forbade Clockwork from his son and thought his son destroyed. For two there is no way the Brat can be said son. And lastly 'Dan Plasmius' should have disappeared by now. So what the Heck is going on?

As I walked in the room I prepared to start yelling at both Clockwork and the Brat when out of nowhere I am knocked to the floor.

* * *

><p>Lynn POV (just before the Observant is knocked to the floor)<p>

I watched as the Observant seemed to consider and then blow off whatever the question that Danny asked was. Just as the Observant opened the door to interrupt the father/son bonding secession I knocked the stupid thing to the floor before James could stop me. Once on the floor I called up a dagger from 'The Lady's' arsenal on the metaphysical plane and held it to the Observant's throat.

"Listen and listen well you pest. I will not stand for a family being torn apart because a bunch of power hungry bigots says they can't be together. So I'm going to ask Danny if I can borrow his thermos again and throw you in it. The alternative is for you to struggle against this dagger and turn to stone from a drop of your ectoplasm touching it."

Under me the aggravated pest stopped moving and asked what gave me the authority to do such a thing. I told him I was the reincarnation of 'The Lady' and he could deal with it. As I had my small spat with the Observant, Danny passed me the thermos. I think he just didn't want to watch a being be turned to stone in front of him, not that I blamed him. Once the thing was in the thermos, I told the father and son duo that I'd see them the day after tomorrow or the next and to have fun bonding. I then turned to James, as I put the dagger back where it came from, and dragged him out of the tower and headed toward the prison so we could eat dinner. Once we were out of the tower James seemed to come out of the trance he was in cause next thing I know he's holding me by the arms and yelling at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? WHY DID YOUR TEMPER SEEM SO SHORT WHEN DEALING WITH THE OBSERVANT?! HE HADN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!? BESIDES WHERE DID THAT DAGGER COME FROM AND IF YOU ARE SO PROFICIENT AT USING IT HOW DID YOU GET SHOT TWO DAYS AGO?!"

I calmly explained that my patience with the corrupt pests was low to begin with and one had already interrupted a bonding moment I wasn't about to let another. I then told him that if he had been listening at all for the past few hours he'd know that the dagger was something from my past self's metaphysical arsenal and as a reincarnation I had access to it.

"As for getting shot... I wasn't prepared for it and it was lucky..."

By the time he had calmed down and I had explained everything we had been floating in front of Clockwork's for twenty minutes. Once he was calm and I had finished my explanations he let go of my arms, took my hand and led the way back to the prison.

"So, James I know you lied to me earlier about my sleepwalking... I just want to know why... Also I apologize for my behavior with the Observant earlier. It was in no wrong at that moment and I know it goes against your purpose to attack or restrain another being for no reason."

He just blushed and ignored my accusation. He then said something about accepting my apology and ushered me into his private rooms in the back of the prison. He then left to go make dinner and left me to my own devices. Me being me I walked up behind him and told him I am not fond of being ignored and he should answer me before I do something like run through the rest of the prison telling them about how on his first day as warden of the Zone he almost arrested the king... At that he turned to me with a look that said 'you wouldn't but you would'. Then he started yelling.

"God, woman! Fine! Yes you did end up in my room and when I woke up I took you to your room so that I wouldn't disturb you while you slept! Happy?!"

I simply smirked and said very. Moving on I asked what was for dinner.  
>He glared at me and told me that if I wasn't careful I wouldn't be getting any dinner. I smiled angelically at him and sat down at the table to wait. After a dinner of Chicken Alfredo, we again sat down to play a game of cards. The card game this time was go fish as I beat him at rummy and this gave him a small fighting chance... Anyway after our card game (I won three out of four hands!) we decided that I was time for bed. I got ready to sleep and then went to bed in the guest room. <em>Hopefully I'll stay here this time.<em>


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update life decided to throw me through the wringer and then decided I'd stay there so to make up for it I'll update again tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 18<p>

Danny POV (after Lynn and Walker leave)

"Ignoring the weirdness that just happened... Is there a way to un-evilfy Dan, Папа?"

"I will have to think on that Сын. Continue with the course once you've finished it then we can really start on your training."

I nodded and continued. I was about three quarters of the way done when I had another question.

"Папа, since tomorrow is the end of our 'few' days, as Lynn decided, do you think The three of us could spend it together?"

"We will have to see what your sister says but I think that is doable, Сын."

As he responded I finished the course and nodded my understanding. A few minutes after I finished the course the results came out from a hole in the back wall. After looking at the results I felt more like a two year old than before; let's just say I need some serious help in training luckily Папа says I can start after everything is settled. I started getting hungry after expending so much energy, so Папа had me go get Джаз while he made dinner. I left to go do as told while Папа made dinner.I knocked on Джаз's door and didn't get a response. Decided that I'd knock once and go in to check that she wasn't there when I heard a light snore from the other side of the door. Hearing the snore I decided she was asleep and went into wake her.

"Джаз, Джazz, Jazz it's time to wake up at least so you can eat and make a decision then you can come right back ok?"

"Hmmmm.. Oh it's you Danny... I'll be out for dinner in a bit... Wait what did you just call me?"

"Джаз... It's how you say your name in Russian... Lately I've been thinking more and more in it... I can try to call you Jazz always but I can't make any promises..."

"No, no little brother it's fine you'll just have to teach me how to say 'little brother' in Russian..."

I gave Джаз a huge smile and told I'd teach her more than just how to say 'Младший брат' if she wanted. She agreed and then we headed to the kitchen. The scent wafting in the air was wonderful like walking past a bakery that had just put fresh bread in the oven. It seems Папа made lasagna and garlic bread for dinner tonight. As Джаз and I ate Папа asked Джаз about tomorrow and if she'd be okay if the three of us spent it together.

"Are you kidding? I'd love nothing more!"

After that conversation turned toward what the plan was after tomorrow and when we wanted to meet with Lynn and Walker next. Джаз said that it would be a good idea if Папа came and met Maddie and Jack. Папа agreed but said he'd take on a human appearance if we were going to do that. He also said that come Monday I'd need to make a decision but that it could wait until after the talk with the Fentons. Then we played a game of Sorry! Папа won three out of five games with Джаз and I each winning once. After Sorry! we all headed to bed. This time I started in Папа's room and Джаз stayed in her room. Although I could hear her whimpering faintly as I drifted off. I hope she's alright...

Meanwhile in Wisconsin

Vlad POV (after Skulker leaves Walker and Lynn)

Where is Skulker and why hasn't he reported anything? For that matter where is the little badger? He's been gone for two days! I know that I was in New York when he left. I've heard rumors that he just disappeared after a strange ghost, a weird human holding on to another strange ghost, and Walker appeared but that doesn't explain why he's disappeared. Nor does it explain why no one can find Jasmine and their parents aren't saying anything to anyone! Not even his silly little friends are saying anything! Then there's the fact that no ghost is willing to even go near Amity Park... I was startled out of my thoughts by my portal opening and Skulker coming through it.

"Well, Skulker did you find him? And what of these other ghosts? Did Walker have anything to say? And do you know who that human was? I couldn't find any footage from that day..."

"My sensors couldn't pick up his signature. I found no evidence of any ghosts by the descriptions you gave. Walker said he hadn't seen the Whelp since that day. And I have no idea who the human was."

I narrowed my eyes. He was leaving things out I just knew it. I hate not knowing everything. So I told him to tell me what it was he was hiding. He said that because of some ancient law he was not obliged to tell me. What the butter biscuits could he be talking about? Why don't I know of these laws? Why is this so important to him? I was just about to ask him when he said he needed to head back to the Ghost Zone as he had prior engagements and he also had a promise to start fulfilling. Before I could object or protest he was gone and I was left to stew. I will find out what is going on and I will have the little badger as my own... Maybe it's time I pay the Fentons a visit...


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry about the wait but life likes to throw my emotions under the bus and I thought it un fair to update one of my stories and not the other... Any way Far warning has mention of near rape and next chapter will depict the near rape but as I'm horrid at fights and what not this shouldn't change the rating if it does please P.M. Me first so I can go through and fix it... As always Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 19<p>

Walker POV (after they went to sleep)

_Ugh I hate waking up... Why is it so warm? Lynn must have sleepwalked into my room again... But why isn't she breathing? Opening my eyes I notice that A) I'm not in my room and B) everything is tinged in blue. Clockwork... this has to be Clockwork's doing..._

"Hello, Walker. Nice to see you again I have a message for you and Lynn. I will plan and devise a strategy with you all the day after tomorrow because tomorrow I'm going with Jasmine and Daniil to meet Jasmine's parents."

"That's all fine and dandy Clockwork but why did you have to tell me now and why can't I really move?"

The smug bastard told me that it had to be now because it was the only time he could bear to be away from his son and that I couldn't move because it would be far more amusing if I stayed right where I was. He also said I might want to dress warmly today. I scowled and told him to bugger off. Once he left I involuntarily fell back asleep only to wake hours later to Lynn's light laughter at the situation.

"This isn't funny and I don't appreciate your laughter. I never laughed when it was the other way round Lynn."

"I know I just can't help it. I find it cute that we end up waking in each others arms and we've only known each other for less than a week."

At that I just shook my head and got up. Heading for my room I told Lynn that after my rounds if there was something she wanted to do to just ask. I also told her about Clockwork's message. She said she'd think on what to do after my rounds and that Clockwork needed a new hobby. I went to my room and started getting dressed. I was in the middle of taking off my shirt when I heard a gasp. Turning around I found that I had forgot to close my door and Lynn was in the doorway looking anywhere but at me.

"Um I just um came to ask if we could go see Frostbite today so I could cleanse him and his people of the corruption... I also wanted to know if my clothes were clean but um I'll just wait in the um guest room til you're um done... Yeah..."

_Grrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaattttttt... She probably won't talk to me for a good few days... at least not directly... One good thing is she came in while I was changing shirts and not pants... Now I understand Clockwork's suggestion to dress warmly... I should have closed the door... I'm such an idiot..._

I finished getting dressed and left my room. I picked up Lynn's clean clothes from the hall closet and headed toward the guest room. The door was closed so I knocked and heard a very quiet 'come in'. When I opened the door and stepped in I saw that she was curled up on the bed with her head buried in a pillow; off to the side of the bed there was a pile of vines. Her clothes were torn and hanging off her. It looked as though she'd been crying. I know I was changing in my room for a bit but it couldn't have been that long could it? I was just about to ask what was wrong when Lynn looked up and threw herself at me. I almost dropped her but caught her just in time. As soon as she was settled in my arms she started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" _What happened between her walking in to ask me a question and now that has her like this? Well whatever it is I'll fix it and if it's a person I'll tear 'em to shreds..._

She just shook her head and nestled closer in my arms. I was about to ask her again what happened when Bullet came in and looked like death. He told me that one of the prisoners had escaped and had headed here. At that point I started putting the pieces together. I really hoped I was wrong. Bullet then said that they had yet to have caught the bastard and my fears were nearly confirmed except that Lynn stiffened and looked at the pile of vines when Bullet said that. As I looked at the vines I realized that they were in a pile of clothes and that they almost had a humanoid shape to them. I also saw a dagger sitting beside them.

"Lynn is that the prisoner? And if so what did he do to you?"

Lynn said that it was the prisoner and he tried to rape her. He never got that far because Lynn pulled another dagger from 'The Lady's' arsenal, except this dagger turned you into vines, and stabbed her would be rapist. I told Bullet to take the remains and throw them in a cell. I then picked Lynn up and took her to my room. Still holding her I told her that from now on she was to stay in my room if she still wished to stay with me. I also gave her her clothes and told her that as soon as she was ready we'd head for the Far Frozen if she still wanted to go. Would have been nice if Clockwork had warned me about this but I'll bet he thought it was one of the least likely to happen... Then I left to find the dagger and see if I could reverse the affects of it so I could go after the inmate myself, at a later date. As I was inspecting the dagger Lynn came in and asked if we could still go to the Far Frozen. She said something about needing a distraction from the stress of that event. I put the dagger on the counter of the kitchen as we left and told Bullet that the inmates were on lockdown for the rest of the week.

As we headed toward the Far Frozen Lynn seemed to still be back at the incident so to get her out of it I asked if she wanted to hear a story. She said yes and turned her attention to me.  
>"I think its time I tell you about the "Ghostwriter incident", as it has come to be known around the Zone, that we talked about earlier. As I wasn't there for all of it I'll tell you what I've heard through the grapevine on how it started. It started with the Punk having a bad Christmas and being in a foul mood because of the even worse Christmases before then..."<p>

I launch into the story and she begins to laugh and forget about what happened. I decide that after we get to the Far Frozen I'll ask one the counselors there to talk with her about it. As we get closer to the Far Frozen and my story dies down I notice Lynn shivering because of the cold. So I offered to let her have my jacket; she refused and I put it on her anyway. Once in the heart of the village Frostbite welcomed us and asked what we were doing here. I told him that Lynn wanted to visit but she first needed to get out of the cold. Frostbite agreed and we ended up in the main living room of Frostbite's home. As Lynn looked around and talked with some of the other Far Frozen citizens I pulled Frostbite aside and talked with him about what had happened earlier. I also asked him if Lynn's wound from the GIW needed to be looked at and what I should do to comfort her considering it had been awhile since my last rape/almost rape victim. _It's been almost since before Pariah took over that i had to help a rape victim cope… Even though in the human world I only died… 85 years ago…._

"I'd say the best course of action is to just be there for her and not let her be in any kind of situation where that might happen again."

"So... That would mean leaving her here?"

"It means, dear Warden, that you don't leave her alone often in your prison or you can leave her here the choice is yours but I'd consult the lady first. As for her wound I'll take her down to one of the labs in a bit to check on it and any other wounds she might have gotten in the fight earlier."

I thanked Frostbite and went to stand next to Lynn to watch as she slowly one by one cleansed each ghost that came up to her. Once the corruption was gone, the yetis became far more humanoid and less frightening. By the time Frostbite decided she should be checked out, Lynn had cleansed a little over half of the Far Frozen population. As they left for the labs I decided to stay back because I didn't think Lynn needed the embarrassment of me being there after this morning. Imagine my surprise when she realized I wasn't following and turned to ask me what the h-e-double-hockey-sticks it was I was waiting for. Bemusedly, due to her non-cuss-cuss, I told her I didn't think she'd want me to go incase what Frostbite wanted to check was embarrassing.

"I don't care James. All Frostbite wants to check is my wound from the other day which you saw already and maybe a few scratches from this morning. Nothing that I wouldn't let you see anyhow, besides you're someone I can/do trust and I'd rather not be alone even if it is just Frostbite... No offense Frostbite..."

Frostbite told her none taken and amusedly looked at me to see what my response would be. Actually the entire room looked at me for my response. With the sound reasoning she gave and then the puppy eyes she gave me there was no way I was saying 'no' to her, although there was no way I was going to say 'no' to her anyhow; if only because against all odds I was gaining a crush on her. Regardless of how long I'd known her. So off we went to the labs. As Frostbite went to check Lynn over I noticed that she was feeling uncomfortable so I walked over and had her hug me while Frostbite checked on her back. She seemed to relax a bit and let Frostbite do what was needed. After he gave her a clean bill of health and cleared her to do most anything she wanted except get hurt again; she laughed at him and decided to finish getting rid of the corruption in the Far Frozen, maybe do a little shopping for clothes here, and head back to the prison. I was going to object and tell her she should stay here when she looked at me. She said that so long as I didn't leave her by herself for more than thirty minutes in the prison she'd be fine. I let it go and when the time came to shop for clothes I helped. Before the clothes shopping, we had a small meal.

I hadn't known this but the Far Frozen had clothes for all seasons outside of its borders and for all sizes too. So when Lynn went shopping she found as many clothes as she would need and then some. She wanted to pay but I was stubborn and, before she could, I paid for everything and had it sent to the prison with a note to Bullet to have them put in my closet. After she finished berating me and yelling at me about how this is the 21st century and she could handle herself we headed back toward the prison so that she could get some sleep as it had been a long day. On the way to the prison Lynn started nodding off so I picked her up and finished the trip. Once we were back at the prison, I set her down on my bed and got myself ready for bed. _Well this should be an interesting next few days. If for no other reason than I might get to tear the despicable monster, who tried to touch Lynn, to pieces and maybe, if it will help her heal, have Lynn watch... At least she's safe for now..._ And with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
